The Vixen Princess
by Arlando
Summary: Krystal, the Princess of Cerina, is to be married...but tradition says the father has to choose and it must be a prince. But the Prince her father chooses is a jerk and she has her eyes set on a homeless thief her father doesn't approve of... PG-13 (L,V)
1. Default Chapter

****

Long Note: Alright, "Beyond the Foxes Eyes" has gotten underway and so here's my next fic. Hopefully this first note won't be that long. First and foremost, this fic DOES NOT take place in the Star Fox timeline. I'd appreciate if you kept that in mind. Since it doesn't take place in the timeline it's an AU fic. Second, try not to flame. I know this fic won't please anyone but if it doesn't at least tell me why it sucks (I wouldn't stop writing it anyway…). Lastly, if you read "The Vulpine Prince" keep in mind that this isn't a sequel to that fic. It takes place in a very similar AU but it has no connection to "The Vulpine Prince" in anyway.

Now for a better summary. This fic has a large royalty bases to it. Krystal is the princess of Cerina and she is now to be married off to a wealthy prince. But as the tradition goes, she HAS to marry a prince. That's not the only thing but her father chooses for her! Her father wants her to marry a wealthy prince… but Krystal finds interest in a certain thief that she meets on the streets! Again, it was inspired by a Disney movie but doesn't follow it as closely. I'm also using original characters (Shane and Mia as many of you know but Shannon and Jade are going to be in here too) and since I know NOTHING about Krystal whatsoever (parents and all that stuff) they're original characters too. Anyway… read, review (please), but most importantly, enjoy the fic!

****

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Starfox, Nintendo and/or Rare do. Any relation to my original characters in anyway is entirely coincidental

_______________________________________________________________________

Chapter 1: Prologue-Prince Charming…

Cerina was a beautiful city where the buildings were mostly made of adobe. All the buildings except the palace, that is. The palace was made out of a golden brown marble that was so beautiful even the King was envious. 

Clear blue skies, rich fresh air, and friendly furs made Cerina one of the greatest kingdoms to live in. No fur was displeased with the King. The king was a blue fox with white belly fur that extended into his inner thighs. A white muzzle and dazzling blue eyes made many swoon at his magnificence. Who could HATE the King of Cerina?

The Queen was a beautiful blue vixen with the most enchanting emerald eyes anyone had seen. The males loved her for her beauty; the females envied her for marrying such a gorgeous looking fox. Her belly fur was a nice smooth white but it only went so far. Her muzzle was still blue and perhaps that's why you could always decipher who she was. 

Being a King and Queen had its ups and downs. You got all the food you wanted, a jester to come in and make you laugh. Most noticeable was the luxury of a hot spring in the courtyard. There was also a fine artist who could always depict what kind of mood the King or Queen was in. Dinners were always fun and the furs of the kingdom were always friendly. 

But then there were the responsibilities of being a King and Queen. You had to make sure that all the peasants were fed properly and that you didn't start a war with a neighboring Kingdom. You had to be sure not to let your Kingdom slide into ruin. You also needed to be sure that you were always safe. While Cerina was a nice place to live, that didn't mean murder didn't happen. There had already been several assassination attempts on the King's life. Even the guest you invited to dinner had to be searched. When introducing yourself to the King you always shook his guards first, and the guard would always shake your hand by the sleeve to make sure you didn't have any daggers. 

And then you had the good and bad mixed together. The children. The father always hoped for a boy, to carry on the family name. Instead, the King got Krystal. A lovely gift. While she wasn't a boy, she was certainly gorgeous. She had her mother's eyes and her father's muzzle. 

But every blessing has a curse. Krystal was eventually going to grow up, and that meant that she was EVENTUALLY going to get married! To a mother, the thought was heartwarming, to the father… a nightmare. 

The tradition in Cerina was that the Prince usually gets to choose his Princess. This was the first time in years… decades… maybe even centuries that a GIRL had to be the successor of the throne. That tradition was different. The girls HAD to marry a Prince and the father HAD to choose for them. It was always believed the father could find the best male suitable to marry his daughter. 

With the young vixen this didn't settle. Not only that but for the Princess things seemed rather dim. Her parents never allowed her to leave the palace and for that she didn't really KNOW how to act around people. In fact, she'd been cooped up in the palace for nearly all her life. She only got to go outside if it was into the courtyard's hot springs area. 

This wasn't the worst of her troubles. She wanted to CHOOSE her groom. Father's never know who is right for their daughter! Krystal always told herself 'I'm sure he can find a nice…caring…sweet fur…' then that thought was always diminished when the words 'Yeah, right!' came to mind. 

She was expected to get along with just any old Prince that came from any old Kingdom right? She'd never MET anyone outside the palace right? So what choice did she really have?

Well, the worst had come. The twenty-year-old vixen was faced with whom her father had found. What was worse, the fur wasn't even a vulpine. It was bad enough that she couldn't choose, but it was worse that she had to be 'given', as she called it, to a fur that wasn't even of her species. 

She was in her room when she got the news from her father, "Krystal," he had spoken loudly and clearly as he stood in her doorway that one faithful morning, "I've found you a groom. He comes from the neighboring Kingdom of Corneria. A nice wolf who would be happy to meet you. His name is Wolf O' Donnell."

'Great!' Krystal had thought when she heard the news… a wolf!

_______________________________________________________________________

A/N: A nice stopping point for the moment. It's only a prologue and my prologues are usually short (only an intro you know). The next chapter begins with our thief… So this got off to a slow start but I wanted to introduce tradition and all that stuff. 


	2. Sly Foxes

A/N: Thanks to all who reviewed, I appreciate it. Anyway, this chapter focuses on our thief (actually, thieves). And yes, this one was inspired by Disney's _Aladdin_. Well, let's get started. 

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Starfox, Nintendo and/or Rare do. Any relation to my characters in anyway is entirely coincidental.

______________________________________________________________________

Chapter 2: Sly Foxes

The two foxes were swift and cunning, and now was one of those times when they needed those traits. As the light brown fox looked behind him (or bright orange, your choice) he could see that the King's guards were gaining on him. The market place was full of furs shopping and looking around for their own food and jewelry, Fox didn't do that. Instead he used stealth techniques to steal from the shop owners. Food, bread, and sometimes money. Right now his partner wasn't here and he was about to trap himself in an alleyway. 

"That's as far as you go rodent." The captain of the sharp claws snarled. The captain wasn't a bad fur at heart but he did uphold to his duties. His name was Shannon and his job meant everything to him. "Come quietly and perhaps you won't undergo MUCH punishment." He emphasized the word 'much' because he knew that regardless of which the punishment would be the same. 

The vulpine stared at Shannon and the two guards that had accompanied him. "All this for a loaf of bread and a mango fruit?" He looked up and saw a rope slithering down like a snake towards him. "Sorry but it's not worth it to rot in a dungeon for that!" He said and the rope was dangling over him. 

Shannon and the two guards rushed toward him, but it was too late, the fox had grabbed the rope and was ascending the side of the building. "Hurry! Let's go around, we can probably find a way up the side. Don't let him get away!"

***

On top of the building, Fox looked at his partner and smiled. "Let's hurry home before they find a way up here."

The black fox looked at Fox and then to the ground where the guards were already making their way around. It wouldn't be long, and a few more guards had already appeared out of nowhere. They were all over the town and somehow, Fox or Shane had never been captured. 

Shane, Fox's best friend and partner in crime, opened up a sack, "Lighten your load and give me the mango fruit. You take all the bread and we'll split up and rendezvous at 'home.'" 

Fox dumped the three pieces of mango fruit in Shane's awaiting sack just as Shannon and six additional guards were on the rooftop with them. Nine total and all were angry as can be. 

The two foxes made a beeline for it, Fox to the right, Shane to the left. They both jumped the roof and down to the streets below. "Don't let them get away!" Shannon called out and the guards scattered.

***

Shane came down with a soft landing in front of a fish stand. The putrid smell of the fish was enough to knock him unconscious but he didn't have any time for that right now, he could faint some other time. 

He slowly began pushing his way through the crowd of people, holding on to the sack of mango fruit. He got a few grunts and furs screaming at him, but the guards were doing far worse. They were, literally, trampling all over everyone if they didn't move. The only thing that mattered to the guards was getting Shane. 

As the crowd parted for the guards to come through, Shane had already hidden himself in an overly large basket. Not to dark as the weaves in-between allowed light to penetrate its thin surface. He'd probably be safe for the moment. From inside he could see only four guards. The immediate question was "where was the captain?" Thinking could wait however; first he had to ditch the guards. 

'Stop moving!' his mind told him. If he moved too much it would give him away. But it was hard not to make some sort of motion. 

Shane's breathing began to soften a little; his heart was still pacing, however and each second seemed longer than the last. He began to think he would be found. When he looked through the weaves there were no guards, so he assumed the coast must be clear. 

As Shane started to open the top of the basket a sword had pierced it and the blade was right in front of Shane's eyes pointed straight at his nose. The sword was repelled and Shane ceased his motions in opening the basket. A part of him wanted to turn the basket over and begin rolling along, and another part wanted to stay put. 

The sword didn't pierce a second time, thank goodness. He heard footsteps running past him. He slowly climbed out of the basket. He put back on the top but as he did so he felt someone grab his shirt and whip him around. To Shane's dismay, it was Shannon. Not good.

"You'll spend a long time in the dungeon for this!" Shannon growled. 

Shane stepped on his foot but that didn't seem to hurt him at all. Now Shane kneed him and that proved much more effective. Shannon let him go and groaned in agony as Shane ran off. 'Regroup at home.' He kept telling himself. 

Running through the market place as well as the kingdom of Cerina proved to be a marathon for Shane. He'd be lucky to reach the outskirts where his home was. 

Shannon trailed closely behind him as Shane ran up the stairs along the side of another building. The four guards followed him up the stairs and into the vicinity of the home. 

No one lived in the home but that's not to say it was the best place to hide. Shane hid himself behind a curtain by the window. The windows had no glass or anything of the sort. There was nothing there, but it wasn't like Cerina ever got cold anyway. 

'Only one thing left to do.' Shane thought to himself and let him fall backwards. Before the guards could notice him he'd already began to plummet head first to the ground below. Still, Shane landed on his feet. 

The four guards jumped out the window after him, despite the fact that Shannon had ordered them not to. 

Continuing down the street of Cerina, Shane was starting to loose them. He was faster and more agile, which gave him the advantage. He ran up a pyramid of boxes, letting any tumble behind him, anything to get the guards off his back. One crate managed to knock one guard out cold.

Shannon continued his sprint to freedom it wouldn't be long now. 

***

Fox was having a few problems of his own at the moment. Shane was faster, but Fox was much more stealth like. As he bounced off the cloth of one of the booths in the market place, he quickly hid himself in the shadows of an alleyway and watched the four guards pass him by. 

He knew he couldn't stay, the shadows were a good place for hiding but his fur didn't blend in. The vulpine crept out of the shadows and made a dash down the street, keeping his sack in tow. He jumped into an unoccupied booth where he hid for another moment. The guards were marching up and down the streets looking for him. Fox was lucky that these streets weren't nearly as crowded as the streets that Shane had ventured off to. 

As Fox hid, he helped himself to a small piece of bread. Sure he had no butter, but at least the taste wasn't bitter or stale. 

He slowly made a dash for the other end of the street as fast as he could. All this time he felt calm and collected. If his nerves were racking that meant he was sure to fail. He couldn't afford to be nervous. 

Fox leaped in a jar headfirst and it fell over. He curled himself up and somehow managed to look down and see if any of the guards were watching for him. No guards seemed to be looking. Actually, they'd all stopped in their patrol. Fox then decided to stand up while he was still in the overly large jar and begin his own little trek. Whenever he felt the presence of a guard watching he dropped and curled up again. 

Fox was slowly making his way through the streets of the market place. _Stop, drop, curl, LOOK! _Fox was very cautious, as he did this every few seconds or so. He finally decided that he should just run for it. After all, the guards would have to take the jar off of him in the first place. Still keeping the sack in tow he made a dash for it with only the sight of the ground to guide him. 

Like out of a cartoon he kept running… until he bumped into something but he didn't seem to feel the impact and for that he kept on 'running' away from his pursuers. When he finally realized he was in the same place he stopped. Without warning the jar was suddenly floating off of him and he was staring a sharp claw in the face. He grinned widely. 

Fox scurried under the sharp claw's legs and ran off. Witnessing that his prey was getting away the sharp claw tossed the jar without a care in the world, which in itself was a bad idea. The jar landed on one of his comrades.

Fox made a mad dash through the market place. He'd soon be to the outskirts. 

Soon Fox came to what seemed like a dead end. There was a door but it was locked. He jiggled the handle of the door just a little bit and pretty soon it just swung open. On it's own? Not particularly. 

A young vixen that looked a lot like Fox screamed at the sight of him. Fox didn't seem to notice, nor did he care as he bolted through the door followed by three guards. There was no back door and so the only thing he could rely on were the stairs to take him to safety. 

On the second floor he looked out the window. It wasn't a long drop and he could now see Shane making his way through the streets. There was a close line leading from the window to the other building. What choice did he really have?

He grabbed hold of the close line and made his way across swiftly and landed in the other home. Carefully, letting his teeth carry the sack (bread really isn't heavy) he made his way across. There was a hound with two little pups and they all screamed as he ripped through the curtains of their home. "Sorry, I didn't mean to--ow!" Fox screamed when he felt a broom hit him in the back. He almost dropped his sack, but knew he couldn't afford to be caught now. He made his way to their window and without a single thought as to what was below he jumped. 

***

As Shane continued his run he could hear the voice of someone above him shouting, "Look out!" and by the time he looked up it was too late. Fox had already landed on him and the guards now had them. Shannon along with at least seven other guards looked at them with displeasure. 

Shannon smiled, "Well, well, well, it looks like we have you now." The guards surrounded them. 

"I guess so huh?" Fox smiled.

Fox's smile made Shannon's fade as barrels were dropped on each guard one-by-one. Now what?

Fox and Shane looked up and saw a human…a thief? Standing in the window. A bearded man. He looked at the two foxes and smiled and waved them off. It wasn't the first time this man had saved the two, and somehow they knew it wouldn't be the last. 

***

Fox and Shane were on their way home, walking through the main road of Cerina. The road that they followed home all the time. It was either straight to the outskirts where they lived or straight to the palace. There wasn't even the slightest thought that they'd ever wind up at the palace, but it was always nice to imagine. 

The main road was crowded with people. For what? As the two made their way through they saw why. 

A coach was passing by with two horses pulling it along. "What do you think is going on?" Shane asked. 

"Another suitor for the princess I suppose." Fox eyed the carriage. A Frisbee landed in front of the carriage and two kits ran by and tried to grab it. As you might have guessed, two kits coming from out of nowhere scared the horses to death. 

The young bear cubs looked up at the horses, stunned with terror; they couldn't find the will or the strength to move. 

The horses calmed down just as the door on the carriage opened and a gray wolf stepped out. The wolf had a patch over his right eye. He looked pretty mad. For his first action he walked up beside the horses and decided to comfort them a little. "Did those mean 'old' cubs scare you?" He talked to his horses so lovingly and with a grin on his face. 

Once he turned to the cubs, however, that grinned turned into brimming hatred. "Cubs like you shouldn't be playing in the middle of the street!" He walked up to them and grabbed their Frisbee. "Instead you should play some place safer!" He flailed it out of the way. The Frisbee didn't get too far before Fox caught it. 

The wolf then reached for his whip, ready to lash the cubs. "You need some discipline!" 

As he cracked the whip, Shane had appeared just in time and he received a blow to his face. It left a scratch, but luckily it wasn't hard. "Who do you think you are!?" Shane screamed. "They're just cubs they didn't mean any harm!" 

Wolf was disappointed this black fox had stepped in his way. "You best learn to stay out of the business of others, or I'll make sure this whip takes off your head!" Wolf shoved Shane aside as he made his way back to his carriage. The two cubs got out of the way as the carriage continued toward its destination, The Palace. 

Fox gave the cubs their Frisbee back, but the cubs were too scared with fear to even urge the slightest "Thank-you." Fox looked at Shane and sighed. "Come on, let's go home."

***

The sun was slowly dipping behind the mountains to the west. The sky was now a golden yellow and the perfect sunset. It was beautiful and exactly what Fox and Shane needed at the moment. 

"Some furs can be such assholes sometimes!" Shane huffed. 

Fox had stuffed another piece of bread in his mouth. "I know what you mean. But you can't let it get to you." 

Shane knew he was going to say something like that. "Another suitor for the princess I guess. Every prince that comes to town is a jerk."

The two walked to what was their 'home'. An abandoned adobe building. The walls were a clammy violet color with several cracks. They didn't have a door on their home but they had a raggedy blanket. That could be a door, right?

The outskirts were where all the thieves and outlaws lived. They weren't usually welcomed in the heart of the Kingdom. The King had made it that way, and for that Fox despised the King. Shane didn't seem to care much. Shane liked the action and the thrill of getting caught. 

They went up the stairs of their home. Everyday it seemed to look worse and worse. "This isn't going anywhere, Shane." Fox sounded. 

"I know. There are some things that the rich don't want to see." Shane agreed. 

"You'd think they'd want to help some of the poor get back on their feet! But they don't see poor furs. They see only what they want to see. We're either beggers or thieves."

"I'd take the life of a thief any day." Shane replied as the two sat down. "If that damned King of ours didn't spend so much time giving MORE money to the rich…"

Fox was about to hush him, but he knew that Shane was right. The King of Cerina didn't tax the rich he taxed the poor. If you had your own booth in the market place you weren't taxed. If you didn't, you were. There weren't that many jobs open up. You could help someone run their shop and get paid a low wage or you could forge weapons. Some wrote stories that sold pretty well. But what it came down to was that there was a barrier in Cerina. You either had money or you didn't. 

Shane wasn't even done yet. "One day, one of us thieves will be King, you'll see. The King doesn't see it but we do. We know what's going on. Those in the palace don't see this part of the Kingdom. They only see what their eyes lead them to see. You think any rich fur would come around here? No!"

"They won't open their eyes." Fox closed his eyes. 

Fox then remembered something. It was a little unimportant and was way off subject but it had been bugging him. "Who is that human?"

"What human?"

"The one who saves us all the time? When we get into trouble, he's usually there to save us."

Shane rolled his eyes. "Oh, him. He owns a shop in the market place. He sells necklaces that he makes himself. His name is Jon. He's one of the few who actually SEE us for who and what we are." 

Fox smiled. "Not many humans here in Cerina."

"Yeah, but when they come they're more than welcomed. Any fur will do anything to help a human get on their feet." 

Fox took out some fruit and cracked it on his knee and gave Shane half. "They won't do it for us though. They look at us and won't do anything about it. The gap between the rich and the poor only grows."

Shane sucked on some of the juices and licked his lips each time. He looked out the window and eyed the palace. It was a beautiful sight. From the window the marble was golden brown and it always dazzled Shane. "What do you think it would be like to live there?"

Fox had dreamed of a life in the palace before. It was one thing that every commoner wanted, but wouldn't get. The King or Queen either appointed you or you had to be a Prince to live there. "Well, we'd never have to live here ever again. We'd have all the food we want… plenty of servants waiting on us hand and foot."

"Hey Fox," Shane wondered. 

"What?" Fox hummed. 

"Have you ever actually SEEN the princess before?"

The question caught Fox off-guard. "I don't think anyone has… why?"

"Imagine what SHE has to be like. Her father is a self-centered jerk who only cares about getting money for the inner kingdom. Greed runs in everyone's family. Imagine how bad it must be!?"

Fox laughed, "Shane, one day we're actually going to be there!"

"Yeah, in the after-life."

"No, I mean it. One-day people will address us and KNOW who we are. We won't just be 'those two thieves'. We'll actually be Fox and Shane."

"You mean Shane and Fox. You're the sidekick remember?"

Fox smirked. "The Princess can't be that bad, is my point. Remember what we read about the history of Cerina?"

"You mean Mia?" Shane recalled reading of her. 

"She was the greatest ruler that Cerina ever had. Any girl would die to be her, ya know? What if the princess is one of those girls?"

"We'd be better off. But Mia lived over 100 years ago. She's long gone." Shane stated and laid back. He noticed Fox hadn't had any fruit. "Are you going to eat that?"

Fox didn't even realize he was holding it anymore. "I guess I'll save it for breakfast."

Shane pulled a blanket over him. "Do what you want, I'm going to sleep."

Fox looked at Shane and then to the palace. Just before Shane drifted off into dreamland Fox had said once more: "Someday that's where we're going to be." 

_______________________________________________________________________

A/N: Pretty long chapter. Next chapter we'll see just how Krystal is dealing with this forced marriage and we'll also see what kind of character she is as well as Wolf. 


	3. Wolf O' Donnell

A/N: This chapter we'll get a better look at Wolf and what kind of furry he is and we'll start to learn some about Krystal (since my prologue left little insight on the characters). This chapter is to be another chapter that introduces us to the characters. Anyway, let's read on!

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Starfox Nintendo and/or Rare do. Any relation to my characters in anyway is entirely coincidental

_______________________________________________________________________

Chapter 3: Wolf O' Donnell 

It was a lovely evening at the palace in Cerina and Wolf had just made his way up the long stairs. Beautiful to the eye the palace was and he expected the Princess to be even more appealing. 

As he stepped foot inside he bowed to the King and Queen, "Good evening to you both." He sounded. 

The Queen was charmed at the politeness of his voice and the clean appearance of him, save for the patch over his right eye. "Greetings Wolf."

"You are but a friend, there is no need for you to bow down before me." The King smiled and Wolf raised his head. "My daughter is in her room at the moment, getting ready for our special dinner we have planned for you. Come to dining hall and we shall discuss!"

Wolf was quite pleased. "Yes, your majesty."

"Please Wolf, you don't need to address me formally. I am your friend and you can address me as such."

"You must let me address you formally once more then, your majesty." Wolf smiled. "It is a habit I have fallen into."

They began to make their way to the dining hall. "Wolf, from now on, you may call me 'father.'"

***

The jade husky was helping Krystal get ready for the occasion. She didn't like the forced marriage anymore than Krystal did but there was always that glimpse of hope. "What if this Wolf O' Donnell isn't so bad after all?" She inquired as she zipped up Krystal's nice silk dress. 

"And what if I don't like him Jade? What if it's just another suitor my dad picked up just because he 'looks' like a nice guy? My father has a knack for doing that you know."

Jade sighed. This was true. While it was at this time Krystal was to be married, her father had been finding grooms since Krystal was twelve and letting her decide based on their charisma. This time, however, Krystal wasn't going to have that choice. It was all or nothing now. "You don't absolutely HAVE to marry this guy do you?"

"I don't think so. But no matter what it's my father who finds the groom. I have no say in who HE chooses! Why can't I choose my groom?"

"Tradition sucks." Jade huffed. She grabbed a brush and started to brush the fur on Krystal's head lightly. Krystal had such delicate fur. Whether Jade brushed it or not, it always looked stunning. 

"Jade. I don't know about this Wolf O' Donnell." Krystal blurted out. "I can't keep being forced into a relationship with someone I've never even met before."

"As long as your father still sits on the throne, you don't have a choice." Jade reminded her. 

Krystal closed her eyes. The thought of marrying a jerk…or even just an ugly guy didn't settle with Krystal. Her father didn't just have a knack for finding jerks, but if it wasn't a jerk it was usually some disgusting pig. They were nice at heart but in the end they just couldn't make the grade. 

"When I become Queen the first thing that's going to go is this stupid tradition!" Krystal huffed. 

"No it won't because it won't be you who decides it goes on remember?" Jade reminded her as she finished brushing. "Don't look so down. You can at least try to give Prince O' Donnell a chance right?

"I guess I can't just jump to conclusions. Maybe my father actually found someone good for me this time. But every time they say 'He's a nice young fur' that usually means 'he's a jerk who only wants you for your beauty.'"

Jade rolled her eyes. "Well, let's hope this one is the right one for you." 

***

The table was set and The King and Queen were having a seat advising Wolf to do the same. "Tonight is a special nigh so make yourself at home."

Shannon stepped into the dining hall a little later with a look of disgust on his face. He sighed, knowing what he had to do. "Did you catch your thieves?" The Queen asked.

"No, they escaped again! I'm beginning to think there are more than just the same two I've seen. There's got to be a banned of them." Shannon suggested.

"Can't catch a thief eh?" Wolf smirked. "I've had my run in with thieves before. The question isn't can you catch them; the question is can you _fool _them." 

"What makes you such an expert!?" Shannon growled but remained calm. 

"Where I come from is full of thieves. You can't just chase a thief and expect to catch him. You've got to actually think like a thief. Anticipate what they'll do next and then beat them to it. That's why the thieves are always getting away. They know how you think. They know how to trick you and they know how to hide. You've got to beat them at their own game! Now shape up!"

Shannon bowed. He wouldn't do so if he weren't of royalty. _Little bastard! _Shannon wanted to say. He didn't like the idea of this little kid giving him orders. "I shall take my leave now."

As Shannon was leaving Krystal came walking in. He did a quick bow, regardless of how many times Krystal told him he shouldn't have to do so. 

Krystal walked into the dining hall in a nice white silk dress, with Jade following close behind. 

"You look absolutely stunning!" Prince O' Donnell stood up and bowed. 

"You don't have to do that Wolf, you are a guest it isn't necessary." The King advised him.

"Oh, but where I come from it is only polite to stand up when a fine young woman such as her sits down. It is rather 'rude' to stay sitting, especially when it is your future wife."

The Queen smiled. She was still charmed by him. She looked at Krystal who had only rolled her eyes. 

"Well, please don't do that." Krystal couldn't go without saying. "I'm not one to like a lot of formal presentations. The guest should never have to be so formal. He should only be self-respecting to his own dignity."

__

Was that meant to be an insult? Wolf raised a brow. At least he'd get a woman who wasn't afraid to speak her mind. That in itself should be very satisfying. "As you wish."

Krystal sat down next to Wolf and Jade had a seat next to Krystal. "So…" Krystal said nervously. She wanted to ask all the basic questions about Wolf but she'd feel stupid for it. He wasn't too bad looking actually, but so far it was obvious that he was only putting on an act in front of her parents. Krystal had seen enough jerks to know when someone was putting on an act and when they weren't. 

"Speechless? Yes, I'd be speechless at times like these as well. Let me say that I was quite nervous as well. I know how you must feel and I can understand if this is not to your liking. It is a scary thought indeed to think that someone whom you've never met before is going to marry you. I'm just as nervous as you are." Wolf said.

__

He even knows the right thing to say… Krystal thought. Still, his voice didn't fool her. 

"Let me ask you then. Do you even so much as agree with this tradition?" 

NOW he had Krystal's attention. "Why do you ask?"

"Because I don't quite agree with the tradition myself. I can see it in your eyes." 

"Well, no I don't agree with the tradition. Love can't be forced it has to be seen… it has to be experienced."

Wolf raised a brow. "That's a good way to look at it. Now that we both agree on the same thing. What say you that the first thing to go is the tradition?"

__

Is he serious? Krystal thought but her father was already shaking his head. "It has been a tradition, not just in this Kingdom but throughout the world. You'd have to be crazy to think the tradition can be changed."

"I have my ways father and I assure you I can make it work." Wolf said. 

"May I be excused?" Krystal looked to her mother. 

"Why certainly." She replied and Krystal was up and gone. Krystal hadn't even touched her dinner at all.

Feeling that she knew something was wrong Jade stood up and followed her. 

***

Krystal stormed into her room, upset as can be. "What a fake!" She hissed under her breath. "And they're actually falling for this guy!" 

Jade wasn't far behind her. "What's wrong Krystal?"

Krystal was taking off her silk dress and changing into something more comforting. "Can't you hear it in his voice? See it in his eyes? This Wolf is trying to fool us all!"

Jade shook her head. "Krystal, you've become delirious. You haven't even given Wolf a chance. He agrees that tradition should be changed."

That was true, but Krystal couldn't tell if that was a fake too. "He knows the right things to say, he's obviously been through a similar fate before." Krystal got into some more common clothes, which her parents weren't very fond of, by the way. A nice sleeveless blue shirt and some brown pants. She then grabbed a light brown jacket. 

"Are you okay?" Jade noted the attire she was wearing. 

"I'm fine, I just need a moment to relax on it. He's not fooling me. I can see right through him."

"I still think you should give him a chance." Jade said. "You never know what could happen. Let's say that you do get married and he really is a nice guy and you do change the tradition. What exactly would you have lost?"

Krystal thought on that. "And say a contradiction happens?"

"Must you always disagree with everything I say?"

Krystal huffed. "I know what you mean Jade. Maybe I'm not being fair… but you'd still have to be crazy to think that just because he makes a good first impression I'd still fall for this guy!"

There was then a knock on Krystal's door. It had to be one of two people, her mother or her father. It would be one of those two asking when she was coming back down to dinner probably. "Come in." Krystal said pleasantly.

To her dismay it was neither of them. Instead she was greeted by Wolf. "Hello." He uttered silently. Jade looked to Krystal and then back to Wolf. "Can you excuse us for a moment?" Wolf asked. Jade bowed and walked out the door. 

Krystal tried hard not to let her disapproval of Wolf show but he could probably see through her like glass. 

The two were silent. "Well…" Wolf began, "If I didn't know any better I'd say you view me to be about as dark as the nighttime sky. Am I right?"

Krystal didn't say yes but she didn't say no either. "You can fool my parents but you can't fool me. I've seen furs like you before. You'll butter my parents up and get their approval. Then you'll work your way around the kingdom, getting them all to like. Once you've let everyone see your shadow and you've proven to us that you'd never harm a fly you'll let it all go to waste. You wouldn't even be here if you weren't forced to meet me."

"You're right on part of that. I'm only here because I have to be. Not because I choose to be. But you're wrong on everything else. I've known your father for years. He approved of me a long time ago. You're mother doesn't seem to dislike me."

"I know furs like you!" Krystal snapped. "Its all an act isn't it? You only act like that in front of my parents and other royalty to get their approval."

"If it is an act, than that means I'm acting right now doesn't it?" Wolf looked her in the eyes. "If I really have fooled everyone, then that means I've fooled you too."

Now Krystal was starting to doubt things. "You're acting for me too!" She then said. "This is all part of your act. What exactly do you have planned for Cerina when you're King… IF you become King?"

"Why, Krystal, I'm hurt! You think I would do something to YOUR precious Kingdom?"

"My precious Kingdom?"

"Yes, your precious Kingdom." Wolf moved forward. "Think about it. I'm here from another Kingdom. See, I've an older brother…and the youngest one is forced to marry a princess in a neighboring Kingdom and so I was sent here. It wouldn't be fair of me to take control of a Kingdom that is rightfully yours."

She listened intently. Perhaps he WAS different than the others… but everyone has a dark side, and she knew SOMETHING would bring it out in Wolf. He wrapped his arms around her and it made her feel a little insecure but she let him proceed anyway. "So give me a chance. Give me three strikes. If I screw up three times, I'm out. I'll be out of your life forever. Can we make a deal?"

It didn't sound like anything sneaky. Still, the thought of what he was going to do to Cerina was a little disturbing. But they were to be distributed at HER disposal. She smiled and nodded "Deal."

_______________________________________________________________________

A/N: That wasn't so bad now was it? So what exactly does Wolf have in store for Cerina or Krystal for that matter? Or is he really a 'nice guy' after all? Well, we'll just have to wait and see now won't we? Anyway, R+R!


	4. Freedom for a Day

A/N: So now Wolf is under the three strikes system. This next chapter takes place from where the previous chapter left off… somewhat. Anyway, enjoy and please review if you have the time.

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Starfox, Nintendo and/or Rare do. Any relation to my original characters in anyway is entirely coincidental.

_______________________________________________________________________

Chapter 4: Freedom for a Day

It was late in the night and Wolf was sound asleep. It was in Krystal's best interest not to wake him. A part of her knew he couldn't be trusted but another part wanted to give him a chance. Even if she'd already given several chances before. Wolf didn't seem to be quite as bad as the others. He wasn't filthy, had a proper mouth and so far seemed sincere. Which of course could only mean there is something for him to hide. 

Krystal was getting dressed in some casual clothes that the common peasants wear. Her father didn't think much of her blue pants and faded purple shirt but who was he to take FULL control of her life? 

She slipped into a white hoody and opened the door that lead from her room and into the hall, quietly. She couldn't risk waking up Wolf and so she was as quiet as possible. 

"Krystal!" A voice rasped, which caused Krystal to nearly slam the door. She didn't, thank goodness, but she closed it fast enough to the point where someone must've heard it. 

Krystal turned to see Jade standing in the distance. "What are you doing up?" Krystal whispered back. 

"I don't get much sleep, I was up washing. Why are you up? And dressed like that?" Jade inquired. "It's too late to be up and too early to go out!"

"The sun is almost up, I'll be fine."

"You know your father doesn't like you stepping out of the palace!" Jade reminded her. 

Krystal huffed and frowned. "I'm not a little kit anymore, I can take care of myself." She stood idle for a moment when a thought entered her head. "Don't tell father OR the guards! They'll have the entire Kingdom in panic. I'll be back later on today."

Jade sighed. "And what about Wolf? You're just going to be a bad host and walk out on him?"

Krystal hadn't really thought much of Wolf. "Just stall him or something." Krystal said and turned to walk to the entrance. 

"Krystal…" Jade whispered. "It isn't wise to walk out the front door, it makes too much noise. Climb out the window instead."

Krystal nodded. "I'll only be a few hours." 

"It BETTER be a few hours or your father will have MY head!" Jade snapped. With that Krystal crossed her heart and was out the window.

***

"Sunrise, Shane, get up!" Fox hollered at his friend. "We need to get some breakfast, and we better do it before the guards get up and are out patrolling the streets." 

Shane groggily sat up from the floor, covered in dust to the point where his fur wasn't quite so dark anymore. He started to "dust" himself off the way a dog dries off. "What's for breakfast today? Don't say bread!"

Fox smiled as he grabbed his white vest and put it on. "Let's go out and browse the market!"

***

Once in the market place the two wandered around for a moment. "Why do we do this everyday? It isn't like these people sell anything new every other day." Shane whined. Then he spotted the bearded man, Jon, who had helped them the other day with the guards. Except Jon was looking right at him today. 

"Shane, come on." Fox ordered when he noticed that Shane had stopped and wasn't following. "What's up?"

Shane pointed up at Jon, "I think he wants to speak with us."

Fox shrugged. "Do what you want, I'm going to find some breakfast."

Shane grabbed his arm and pulled him along. "No, we stick together, remember? I think he wants both of us to go up."

"And breakfast?"

"It won't take that long. Come on, let's go." Shane tugged him along and they went to a shabby looking building with an empty stand in front. 

The two foxes stood at the door and before they could knock it had swung opened all on its own. "Come on in." A deep voice called to them and the two stepped inside.

Once inside it was clear the man wasn't THAT rich. He had nice chairs and a nice carpet to boot. His curtains were beautiful, made of satin lace it seemed. The chairs looked comforting and made Fox recall that he hadn't sat in one for years. "Mind if we sit?" Fox called out. 

"Certainly, make yourself at home." The bearded man called out before he walked into the living room to greet the two foxes. "I've seen you two around. Call me Jon."

Fox had a seat next to the window and he knew that probably wasn't the best idea but the guards weren't out yet. "So… Jon, my friend here says you wanted to speak with us." 

"I knew he'd get the message!" Jon said excitedly. "You guys want something to eat? I've got lots of fruit."

Shane's eyes lit up at the mention of food. "Wait! Why offer us food?"

Jon sat down on a cot near the doorway to the kitchen. "I've seen you two around before. You're thieves right? Don't worry; I understand the thief's life. I won't turn you in to the guards. I wanted to ask the two of you a question."

"Question?" Shane repeated. 

"I've been watching you two outwit and outsmart these guards for years. Don't you think by now you deserve some sort of break? I wanted you two here so I could ask you if you wanted to help me at my stand in the market place."

Shane looked to Fox, who had his eyes elsewhere. "Fox?" When Shane finally looked out the window he saw what Fox saw. It was a furry with blue fur and a white hoody on. Obviously it was a girl but the fact that her attire was a tad bit different made her stand out. Her eyes were gorgeous but the face was all he could see. 

"Are you two OK?" Jon snapped his fingers and this time Fox looked back at Jon. "Excuse me?"

"Are you up for it?"

"Up for what?"

"Working with me. I'll pay you, I swear I will."

Fox looked to Shane. "Well, what do you think?" Except now the blue furry walking down the street distracted HIM. "Shane!" Fox snapped and the black fox quickly found himself averted from her beauty. 

"What do I think…what?" 

Jon sighed. "Do you want to work for me?"

"What do you think Fox?" Shane turned and looked at Fox. 

Fox and Jon then sighed. "It sounds promising… but we have to decline, I suppose."

"What? But why?" Jon asked. He was really hoping to turn their lives around but it didn't seem possible now. 

"Well," Fox began, "say we do decide to help you and we stop pilfering from the market place. That doesn't mean the guards wouldn't capture us and put us in the dungeon. We're the most wanted thieves in town! We're at the top of their list! We can't just give up like that. If they see us at the stands then they'll get suspicious. Either way, we'll end up in the dungeon."

Jon nodded. "I see… well if you guys ever want to stop by… feel free. I'm always open."

"We could help you around the house, though. We've noticed you too for the past few years. You're the one who always bails us out of tight spots." Shane observed. "Remember when Fox and I were almost caught by the guards and you set your own stand on fire to alert the guards to a different threat? It gave us time to get away and they forgot about us." 

Jon did remember some of these. "The way some of the guards treat the poor. It's unbearable. We all need to live, ya know." Jon looked into the kitchen. "So… how 'bout some breakfast?"

***

It was Krystal's first time being in the market place alone. She'd been around before when she was younger but she was always shrouded from the crowds as the guards went and bought whatever. Once she grew older her father stopped letting her go to the market place altogether. 

__

Maybe I should've grabbed some money before I left. Krystal thought. She looked around at what was being sold. Some looked her in the eye and showed her what they were selling, others signaled her over. 

She passed by one stand where the merchant was offering jewelry. "Would you like a necklace?" The hound at the stand offered. "Made out of real diamonds! I'm sure it would look gorgeous on you." 

Krystal smiled and tried it on, just to be polite. The hound held up a mirror and let her take a look. "What do you think?" He asked. The necklace really did look good on her. Made out of real diamonds. Each diamond was a caret. The diamonds were cut evenly and they looked gorgeous. Not to mention that in the sun they sparkled. 

"They're beautiful." Krystal mused. 

"And for you I'll make a deal. Only one-hundred coins since you're so stunningly beautiful."

Krystal giggled. "I couldn't…I shouldn't…I…can't."

"You can't?" The hound said. "You don't have enough money? We can fix that. I can lower the price so that it's affordable for you."

"No… it's that I have no money… and--" But she was interrupted. 

"No money!? Why are you in the market place then?"

Krystal wanted to walk away but remembered she was wearing the necklace. "Well, if you wait here I can run back to the palace and get some coins and--"

"Lady, the palace isn't going to help you. Take off my necklace and get some money and come back later, OK?"

"No, it's true. I can go to the palace and--"

"I said, come back later." He took the necklace off. "You're not a thief are you?"

"What? Why do you ask?"

"Because the only ones who try to pull off a lie like that are thieves and con-artist." 

"No, I'd never… try anything like that."

"Good. As long we're clear on that. A pretty girl like you couldn't be a thief, no way." The hound smiled. "So what brings you to the market place?" He set the necklace down and turned to face Krystal. 

"Well," Krystal shifted her eyes from side to side, "I'm new here." 

"Really?" The hound howled. "You'll love it here in Cerina. Would you like a tour?" After that he started on an endless talk. 

As the two were talking a set of paws reached down and grabbed the necklace. Krystal noticed it but didn't say anything. The hound seemed to be talking up a storm. "Umm, excuse me but I should probably get going. There's more I want to see."

When the hound turned around he noticed that the necklace was gone and immediately looked to Krystal, "You thief!" 

She gasped and turned around. "What are you talking about?"

He hopped over the stand and caused a bit of an uproar. "Give back the necklace you stole and I won't turn you into the guards for theft."

"I don't know what you mean… I honestly don't." Krystal feared. 

The hound sighed. "Listen, I've dealt with a lot of thieves before so I can see right through your façade. Just give back the necklace and everything will be fine."

"Excuse me!" Fox stepped in. "What seems to be the problem…sir?" The word 'sir' seemed hard to spit out. Fox had pilfered from this hound but the hound never knew it was he. 

"This doesn't concern you so you might as well move along." The hound warned. 

Fox looked at Krystal and then to the hound. "But it does concern me. You see this is… my wife."

Krystal looked at him strange for a minute but then she slowly nodded. 

"Oh, she is huh?" the hound snarled. "Then tell her to give me back the necklace she stole." 

"Did you actually SEE her take it?" Fox inquired. 

"Well, no… but it was gone!"

"I really didn't take it!" Krystal protested. 

"Let me pull our her pockets and prove to you she's taken nothing." Fox reached into her jacket and pulled out Krystal's two pockets. Since she had no pockets on her pants that were fine. "Nothing."

The hound growled a bit. "I guess she checks out then. But I'll find the thief who stole the necklace!"

"I hope you do. But please, don't jump to conclusions like that." Krystal said. 

The hound waved them off and was back at his stand and Krystal started to walk away from Fox. "Wait! Don't I at least get a 'thank-you'?"

Krystal stopped and turned around. She smiled. "Thank-you, whoever you are."

Fox started to trail behind her. Shane was still with Jon at the moment so this gave Fox a moment to attempt to impress her. Krystal looked back and he was still there. "Why are you following me now? I thanked you, you saved me from trouble, you can go now."

"Not much for friends are you?" Fox stopped her and took her arm. "You really need to know how to get around."

"And you need to learn how to stay put!" A voice called from behind and there was Shane. 

Krystal smiled. He didn't seem like a bad fur, really. "What's your name?" She asked suddenly. 

Fox turned to look at her. "Him, me, you, who?"

Krystal laughed. "Both of you guys."

"Let's go to a better place…and I know just the place." Shane said. 

***

"We've searched all over the palace Prince O' Donnell, no sign of her." Shannon reported to Wolf. The sharp claw didn't seem to like him much either but there wasn't anything he could really do. 

"I see… well… search the Kingdom and don't let the King know I sent you." Wolf ordered. "Find her and bring her back! Search the whole kingdom if you have to!"

"Yes sir." Shannon said and ordered the guards to do the same. 

All the while Jade was watching. "Oh geez…"

***

It was about the mid-day by the time the two had brought Krystal back to their home. "You both live here?" Krystal said and looked at the walls, nothing that some adobe had fallen off revealing the bricks and that the walls were filthier than the dungeon. 

"It's the only place we can live." Shane said. "While the home doesn't look to appetizing," he showed her the window, "The view is delicious." 

Krystal was amazed at the sight. It was the palace in full view. "Wow…"

"Yeah, I know." Fox sighed. "I wonder what it would be like to live there. You'd have maids that got your clothes together, there'd always be a meal ready for you to eat… wouldn't have to sleep on the floor and--"

"You'd have furs and servants of the King telling you what to do and be forced to do it. You'd always be wanting to get out for a day just to see the outside world."

"Come again?" Fox scratched his head. "Believe me, that would be a lot better than having to steal your food and sleeping on a rock."

Krystal sighed. "I suppose you're right. So… what are your names? I've been asking since we left the market!"

Shane bit into an apple that he received from Jon and had a seat on the window and looked to Fox. "That's Fox." He said in-between bites, "and I'm Shane." 

Just then Fox hit him. "Don't talk with your mouth full."

Krystal rolled her eyes. "So… your thieves?"

Fox nodded. "It's the only way we can survive. No one wants to sell to a thief in the market place. There's nothing we can do but steal. No one is willing to lend a helping hand and the guards don't do anything except uphold the law. It's not fair that we have to sit around here all day waiting for the opportune moment to leave and get something to eat. We try to be out before the guards come out. Sometimes it works, often times it doesn't."

"I see…"

"We've never been caught yet. Fox and I have always been on a run from the guards. Sometimes we get help… sometimes we don't."

"OFTEN times we don't!" Fox corrected him. 

Krystal smiled. "You're not all that bad for thieves."

Fox smiled back and revealed the necklace he stole. "And sometimes we are…"

Krystal's eyes lit up. "You're a real bastard!"

"Language!" Shane screamed and they both laughed. 

"It's what you wanted right? I saw that look in your eyes." Fox told her. "So I took it while he wasn't looking."

"You really don't know how to impress a girl do you?" Krystal giggled. "I don't mind that you have to steal food but when you steal possessions like that, it seems wrong."

"What's right then?" Shane muttered. "Sorry, but if you didn't have a home…and no family you'd be the same way."

Krystal sighed. "I'm sorry then. I guess sometimes you don't have a choice." Fox handed her the necklace and cupped it in her paws. "But you should still take it back."

Fox didn't want to hear that but she was probably right. "Well, you've been raised with morals, I'll admit that to you." 

"You haven't?" Krystal looked to him. 

"Like I said, we have no family. We ARE family." Shane said. "This is what those stuck up, snot nosed furs in the palace don't see! There are furs… and people out here like us that the King has done nothing about."

"I'm sure they're not all snot-nosed." Krystal spoke in her defense. "I bet there are things that both sides don't know about one-another."

"I'm sure." Shane said sarcastically. 

"Really. Have you ever actually been to the palace?"

"Well, no but--"

"Well, there you go. How can you judge what you haven't seen yet?"

"Oh and I guess this moral is: 'Don't judge a book by its cover' is that it?" Shane growled. "And you still haven't told us YOUR name, missy!"

Krystal's eyes bulged. "Well…my name… is… Jade. My name is Jade."

"Not the Jade from the palace are you?" Fox raised an ear.

"No, of course not. Why?"

"She's one of the good ones." Fox sighed. "She's helped us out once or twice. Called the guards off us she did once."

Shane offered Krystal and apple and she politely declined. "You make it sound like she's bad though."

"She's not… she really isn't. But I still don't think I could trust anyone from the palace."

__

You've trusted me thus far, haven't you? Krystal wanted to say. Her mind kept talking and her mouth kept spitting out something different. "Come to the palace one day and you'll see that--"

Shane started laughing. "GO TO THE PALACE? No, we can't do that. You see, we are thieves… not just any thieves but the most wanted thieves in all of Cerina. Going to the palace would only be turning ourselves in. Shannon would tear us up!" 

Krystal sighed. "I guess you're right."

"You know, we're not idiots. If I didn't know any better I'd say YOU were from the palace." Fox pointed out. "You even said you could get money from the palace to pay for that necklace."

Krystal didn't think he'd have heard that much. "No, that was just a lie to get him to give me the necklace."

"And there you go lying again." Shane said. "Sorry, but when you're a thief you learn not to trust many furs or people." He didn't mention that he didn't give Jon a second thought. 

"I guess you're right. Well in that case my real name is--"

"HERE YOU ARE!" Shannon screamed at the sight of the three. "Now you're cornered with no where to go!" Four guards stood behind him. 

"Wait, I can explain myself--" Krystal began but Fox already grabbed her. 

"There's no time to explain, only time to escape!" Fox grabbed her and the three were out the window. Two guards hopped after them while Shannon made his way down the steps. 

***

Fox and Krystal fell right to the ground, while Shane managed to grab a ledge and bring himself down to safety. "We have to hide before--" The two guards that jumped were above them now, but didn't get quite as lucky on the fall as they knocked themselves out on the ledges rather than catching them. 

Shane looked at the guards. "Grab a uniform!" 

"No we--"

"I hear them! This way!" Shannon screamed. By the time looked back to Shane he was already in a uniform. He fit perfectly, and since the uniforms, with the exception of Shannon's, had a mask you could pull down, he'd be perfectly hidden. 

"Play along…" Shane whispered and now had to disguise his voice. He rolled the other guard out of sight before Shannon got to them. 

"They're right here sir!" Shane said in the deepest imitation that he could and so far it was working. 

"Where's the third one!?" Shannon questioned furiously.

"He got away, I was unable to stop him." Shane said. 

"Well, I guess these two will have to do then." Shannon sighed and pulled the hood off Krystal's jacket. "And what's your excuse for being with these thieves, _Princess _Krystal?"

"The Princess!?" Fox shouted and alarmed the guards. 

"They weren't doing anything wrong!" Krystal said in defense. "They're harmless and…"

"…The most wanted thieves in Cerina!" Shane spoke, his voice still disguised. 

"Indeed they are!" Shannon spoke. "Let me do the talking, won't you?"

"Sorry sir."

Shannon walked up to Fox, "Arrest him! One thief will have to do for now." And the cuffs were on him before he could make any other movements. 

"I really must protest against this. They've done nothing but try to survive!"

"They're still bound by the law! As we all are!"

"But they took care of me!" Krystal retorted. "They kept me safe while I was in the market place. They kept me out of trouble."

"Just because they kept YOU out of trouble and took care of you doesn't mean THEY haven't been in trouble." Shannon began to walk away. 

Krystal sighed. "I order you to let him go!"

Shannon stopped and sighed. _Damn royalty!_ Luckily, now Shannon had a good response. "I'm afraid I can't do that. Wolf O' Donnell's orders were to return you safely, and if I left HIM here then--"

"So don't give a full report. After all, ONE thief already got away!" Krystal continued to argue. 

"Princess, you really must learn your place! We've been after these two for years! Do you know how much terror they've been making in the market place?" Shannon asked. 

"And do you know that they can still walk around the market place!? How much terror can THAT be?" 

Shannon sighed it was just impossible to win an argument with her. "The decision is final, lock him up in the dungeon. We'll find the other thief later! Take the injured guard as well. He'll be treated immediately." 

All this and Fox could say nothing. It looked like he was finally caught. Shane and Krystal trailed behind as Shannon marched on while one guard held on to Fox and the other towing the other guard away. "Not fair is it?" Shane asked Krystal in a low voice. 

"No, not fair at all." With that she hid away the necklace Fox gave her. 

_______________________________________________________________________

A/N: Not a bad chapter, I should say. I highly enjoyed this one. The next chapter will be mostly about Fox in the dungeon. Anyway, please Read and Review and check out my other fics if you like!


	5. The Dungeon

A/N: Okay, so Shane has pilfered a guards outfit and disguised himself, Fox is being taken prisoner and it's pretty clear now that Wolf is definitely up to something. As for whether or not Krystal wants Fox or Shane, you'll just have to continue reading, the answer will come soon: I promise. 

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Starfox, Nintendo and/or Rare do. Any relation to my original characters in anyway is entirely coincidental.  
_______________________________________________________________________

Chapter 5: The Dungeon

Krystal stormed into Wolf's room in a fit of rage. She looked like a tomato, ripe and ready to be picked. As she stormed up to Wolf, he kept a look of calm on his face. "What is it my dear?"

"Strike one!" Krystal growled. 

"What for?" Wolf asked curious. 

"The guards took a young fox on the street away on YOUR orders!" Krystal snarled. "You have no idea what he's been through!"

"The law is the law, my dear. You can't expect the guards to let him go can you?" 

Krystal was still red. She was like dynamite now… waiting for Wolf to light her fuse so she could explode. "You have no right to give the guards orders! You don't live here and you're NOT the King!" 

Wolf sighed. "You're right. I apologize for any thing I might have caused the guards to do." He held his head down and closed his eye. "But you can't blame me for being concerned…can you?" He raised his head and looked Krystal in the eye. 

Krystal started to cool down a little. "I guess I can't. You were only worried about me, right?" Wolf nodded. "But the strike still stays!"

"What for?"

"You leave the guards to my father. You don't EVER give them orders again!"

"I just told you I was concerned for you. If I hadn't mentioned your name they probably would've done nothing in the first place!" Wolf defended himself. 

__

Dammit! Krystal thought. She sighed. "I guess I really can't give you a strike for that… you were only concerned for my safety." Wolf nodded. "Still, consider this a warning. I'll let the strike go but next time I won't be so nice about it." She said and then left. 

***

As Krystal came out of Wolf's room she heard her father clear his throat. "Yes?"

He stepped forward to address his daughter. "We want to make our guest feel welcomed here. There's no need to give him a hard time. He's a good wolf, you know."

Krystal couldn't believe this. There went that dynamite again. "He took a poor fox off the streets."

The king sighed. "It isn't entirely right, I know. But he shouldn't have been a thief in the first place. With how long Shannon had been tracking him, it should be a blessing that he's finally been captured."

Krystal knew she wasn't going to win this one. "What's his punishment going to be?"

"Either life in the dungeon or death." The king told her. 

At that moment Krystal's jaw dropped like an iron weight. "No, you can't do that! You can't let him die!"

"The fox's loss is terrible but still--"

"Don't give me that!" Krystal huffed. "You didn't even know him. How can you even say his loss will be 'terrible' when you know absolutely nothing about him! He may have been a thief but he was a good fox. He's harmless. He and his partner are completely harmless!"

"Ah yes, the partner. We'll find him soon enough." said the King. 

"Are you even listening to me?" Krystal cried. 

"Yes, you said they were harmless. Even so, no amount of time in the dungeon can make up for all the stolen food and goods." 

"They have to live too father. They'd die if they didn't steal anything." 

"Then they should've tried to find a job in the market place before resulting to a life of thievery!" Her father raised his voice and then began to walk away. "Tell you what, if he can prove to be a good peasant maybe I'll let him be a servant here at the palace." That only made Krystal growl. 

She stormed off to her room and when she vacated herself inside she slammed the door and thrust herself on her bed. "What's the matter?" She heard Jade ask. 

"They were…harmless!" Krystal sobbed. "They don't deserve death!"

Jade tried to sooth her but nothing would work. "It's unfair, I know. But you can't let that get you down. Maybe your father will be nice and let him out without executing him." 

Oh yeah, THAT certainly put a good thought in Krystal's mind. She looked to Jade and didn't seem to want to be bothered with her any longer. 

"And a little off subject, one of the guards was acting real funny today. He was walking around as if he'd never been in here before. It was around the time you got back too. He was told to go and watch the prisoner in the dungeon and he started off to the kitchen!"

__

Oh no! In my haste to confront Wolf I forgot about Shane! Krystal's eyes lit up. 

"So you DO know something about it." Jade smiled. "What's up with him?"

Krystal sighed and sat up, hugging the pillow she was crying on close to her body for some nice warmth. "He's no guard." Krystal whispered. "He's the 'escaped' thief that got away."

Jade nodded. "I see… what's going to happen then when the REAL guard gets back?" 

Krystal shrugged. "Where is he now?"

"He's probably in the kitchen or something. I'm surprised at how dense some of these furs in the palace really are. He walks around with his mask down all the time and for some reason that just doesn't strike anyone as odd that he's the only guard doing it. Second, his smell is not of a sharp claw."

"Not everyone has a nose like yours." Krystal mentioned. "I better go find him before he gets in trouble."

"He'll already be in trouble if you don't get to him before Shannon does."

"Shannon's making up a report to give to mother and father right now, so he won't catch him first." Krystal stood up and walked out of her room…then she looked back at Jade and realized, the entire time she was talking the door had been wide open…and just down the hall Wolf was walking away…

***

Fox sat in the dungeon with one guard standing by it. "I'd think there would be two of you." He addressed the guard on the outside to his right. He grabbed a hold of the bars. 

"Well, the other guard isn't here right now. I suppose he's slacking off again. He always does."

Fox nodded. The dungeon he was in was comprised of two levels. The upper level, and the lower level. The upper level, where Fox was now, was where the cell door was. Across from him was another dungeon, probably of the same structure. Behind Fox were stairs that led down to the lower portion of the dungeon. Why they had to be so big He'd probably never know. The dungeon was probably big to hold as many convicts as possible. Two layers to stuff a bunch of furs into. 

The rest of the surroundings on the upper portion at least looked nice. The adobe was still a peach color, unlike the charred black of the lower half. There was also more light in the upper portion, due to the fact that the guards had to see in the hall. 

"It's almost time for you to get some rest!" The guard said to Fox. "The beds are downstairs." 

Fox laughed for some reason and the guard gave him the most awkward look. "What the hell are you laughing about?"

"It's just that there's actually a BED! I've never really slept in a bed before!" With that Fox laughed even harder. To Fox's surprise; the guard started laughing with him. 

"Well, at least we're nice to our prisoners." The guard said. When the laughing finally ceased, the guard looked to Fox with a grin. "Hope you sleep well."

This surprised Fox. "I hope you don't have to stand here all night watching over me. I can't go anywhere you know."

The guard smiled. "I didn't expect to be standing here talking like this to someone who outwitted me several times. You're a piece of work." The guard said. 

"I didn't expect you to be so friendly." Fox commented. "Why are you being so nice to me anyway? I thought you'd be all tough and have a 'SHUT UP IN THERE WILL YA!' kind of attitude." Fox chuckled. 

"I'll let you in on a little secret," The guard began. "most of us guards don't even like our job. The really a lot of us are guards is so we can get a free meal in the palace, and feel like we have power over the peasants." 

"But that still doesn't explain why you're being so nice to me." Fox pressed on. 

The guard looked at him, and then reached into his pocket and pulled out a piece of bread. "I'm always nice to the furs that don't try so hard to resist being taken into the dungeon. You don't give me attitude I don't give you attitude. You treat me like shit and guess what you'll get in return?"

Fox took the bread and managed a thank-you. "So… what's your name?" He was almost scared to ask. The nice ones always have this way of stabbing you in the back, or so it seems. 

"My name is Larc." The sharp claw answered. "You're Fox McCloud." 

"Glad to see you've heard of me…" Fox said sarcastically. 

"You are without a doubt the greatest fugitive Cerina has ever seen before. You and your partner." 

"I'm not a murderer you know. I'm just a thief, pillaging what I can to survive." Fox said. 

"Yeah, well with how many years Shannon's been trying to catch you, I guarantee they won't let you off easy." Larc cautioned. 

"I see…" Fox sighed. "What made you decide to be a guard anyway? You don't seem tough enough, no offense, but you seem a little soft-hearted to be a guard."

Larc couldn't help but sigh. "Besides being able to have authority, I guess I just really wanted to make a difference in the way this Kingdom was shaped up. Of course, that's just a dream. It's still a dream."

"What do you mean 'still a dream?' You became a guard didn't you?" Fox questioned. 

"No, it is still a dream. I'll stop dreaming when it's finally a reality. We guards bring someone in and Shannon's the one who gets the credit for it. Who captured the culprit means nothing to the King. He always gives the credit to Shannon. Shannon doesn't always take it, at least. He always says stuff like 'I couldn't have done without such 'n such. But that King never listens."

Fox held his head down. "So you're just a pawn then?"

"We all are when you think about it. Now that this Wolf O' Donnell has come along things can only get worse."

Fox's eyes lit up. "Who is Wolf O' Donnell?"

"You really do hide from the world don't you?" Larc commented. "Wolf is the prince from Corneria set to merry Krystal and become the next King of Cerina."

Fox gave a dazed look. "So a Prince just comes here and the Princess is expected to merry him?" Larc nodded. "She gets a say in it, right? I mean they wouldn't force her to merry a jerk would they?"

"Where are you getting at boy? Sure she gets a say but she's still going to be forced anyhow. Eventually, anyway. And they say she can only merry a Prince." 

"Only a Prince?" 

"Did I stutter? Anyway, I enjoyed talking to you but it's time for you to get some rest, lights out!" Larc announced. 

Fox went down to the lower level thinking about what Larc had said. The main focus on Fox's mind was the whole scenario of a dream. He once had a dream… before he dreamed of living in the palace. He dreamed of what most furs back then dreamed about. Having a home, money, food everything you ever wanted. But back then Fox didn't even live in Cerina. He lived in Corneria. 

Corneria didn't work out. Even then he was a poor boy, living with his mother Vixy and his father James. Things weren't always going so well and he never even HEARD of Wolf O' Donnell when he lived there. His family had their struggles but they always came through on a good note. 

Fox had loved his mom and dad dearly. They were his entire world. His father had taught him how to be a thief, and the ways of stealth. Of course if Fox was ever caught, James could step in and say "He's only a kit," and in turn Fox would get away with what he stole. Fox's one dream had been to be rich enough to support his family. 

That dream came to an end. It was when his father had mysteriously disappeared. Something had happened. He stole something BIG it seemed. James was a thief and he was the best! But when someone actually saw him, James had run away and left Vixy and Fox alone. This was when Fox was six. 

Fox didn't see his father after he ran from the palace guards. 

Fox's mother… she couldn't support them, seeing as how Corneria didn't let the woman work… unless you were a servant in the palace. Vixy refused to serve a King that couldn't even supply her with water. Eventually Vixy took Fox and they both left to Cerina, hoping to find James. As you can imagine they never did. 

When Fox was finally eight years old his mother left him. For whatever reason Fox wouldn't know… but she had left a note to him. He still kept the note with him at all times. The note only talked about how she left to find his father. She said it would be too dangerous for Fox to go. The only thought in Fox's mind: _What kind of mother just up and leaves her child? _The answer, like many others, never came. 

It had been fourteen years since his mother left. The note said she'd be back when she found James. But she never did come back. Fox wanted to assume they were dead, but another part kept saying his parents were still alive. Until he actually found out what happened to his parents, he kept the note his mother wrote to him. 

During the course of those fourteen years, he found another parentless kit, like himself. That was Shane. Since then, the two of them have been pilfering from the market place ever since and they'd never been caught. _Until now. _

***

The lower portion of the dungeon reminded Fox of his home in some ways. Charred walls, covered in some sort of powder. There were beds and they actually looked pretty comfortable. The thought of actually sleeping in a bed made Fox appreciate that he was here. Except now he didn't have any freedom to enjoy. The thought of what Shane must be doing was getting to him, as well. 

As Fox had a seat on the bed he heard the distant whisper of his name. _I'm not alone? _Fox cringed, and he heard his name whispered again. Who the hell?

Since the dungeon was dark, with only one torch to light it, there was no way he could make out who was calling him. The only thing he knew for sure was the voice was feminine. Not of an anthro but rather a human. She sounded elderly. 

"Fox…" the woman whispered once more and with more fear Fox still stepped forward. He wanted to take the torch but should it have gone out, only the moonlight would be able to guide him. 

"Who's there?" He whispered back. 

"Sit down, don't be afraid. Stay in the light… please… right where I can see you." 

Fox did as he was told. What could she do to him anyway? She'd be too weak. She finally stepped forward. The sight was that of an old woman covered in green rags. She had a staff with her. She looked pretty scary but her smile contradicted all that. She had a lovely smile, and Fox took note of that in his mind. 

"Don't be afraid. I'm not going to harm you… after all, what can I do? I'm just an old lady." She cackled and once more Fox was hit with fear. 

"You've nothing to fear." She repeated once more and advanced. "But of course you would be. A lonely fox such as yourself doesn't make friends with very many _people _do you?"

Fox shook his head, unable to speak. The words wouldn't be able to come out right. Inside his muzzle he could feel his teeth chattering. His paws were shaking…trembling with fear. But why? She's just 'an old lady' after all. 

Fox swallowed hard and he could actually FEEL it hit his stomach. "How…do you know my name?"

The old woman sat down and crossed her legs. "I know almost everything about you."

_______________________________________________________________________

A/N: I thought this would be a nice stop for this chapter. I know what you're saying, "Guards aren't that friendly." Well, believe it or not, some are and that's the kind of character I want Larc to be. If you've kept up with my fics you'll probably remember Larc from "The Vulpine Prince." He had a small (very small) appearance. Anyway, hope you like the chapter, and please R+R!


	6. Inside the Palace

A/N: No real comments on this chapter but thanks for being patient. It's hard to update when you're very busy with school. Anyway, let's review what's going on. Fox is in the dungeon and Krystal needs to make sure Shane stays out of trouble. And what is it with this old woman? And why does she show an interest in Fox? And just what is Wolf REALLY up to?

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Starfox. Nintendo and/or Rare do. Any relation to my characters in any way is entirely coincidental. 

______________________________________________________________________

Chapter 6: Inside the Palace. 

"You're the son of James McCloud, are you not?" The old woman asked. Fox nodded and backed off a little more. It was almost as if the closer the woman got the more life threatening the situation became. "You look just like him!"

"How do you know my father?" Fox asked as the old woman examined his face. "He left Cerina years ago."

"He was captured before he fled." The old woman retorted. "But he wasn't here for long before he escaped." 

Fox had never known his father to be captured before. "What do you mean 'captured?' and what do you mean 'escaped?' My father was never caught."

The old woman reached her hand out and rubbed it against Fox's cheek. She was surprised that he didn't back off like he had been doing before. "I don't mean to frighten you. It's just you look so much like him. Your father was captured once after the guards caught him in the market place. Shannon wanted to show some remorse but alas the King said it shouldn't be."

Fox finally found comfort and sat down on the cold hard ground. "So how did he escape?"

"Well, James came off as a harmless soul to the King. He was at first to be executed for his thievery, but he convinced the King he'd be better as a servant. So he got to be a servant instead. One day when he was to be bringing the King some bread and wine, he instead took the bread and wine and fled Cerina, unharmed. Since then it's been hard to convince the King to let anyone be a servant."

The old woman looked Fox in the eyes. "There are a lot of things you don't know about your father. You'd probably like for them to be answered huh? Your father. I don't know where he is now but he was a good, respectable fox."

Fox nodded. "But he didn't have to leave my mother and I."  


"I know he didn't. And he didn't want to. He did it to protect you and your mother."

"So tell me about my mom then. Why did she leave me and then never come back?" Fox wanted to know. 

"Find your father and you'll find your answer. But you're not going to leave any time soon." 

"Why's that?"

"You're distracted." 

"I am not!" Fox retorted quickly. 

"Oh? So Princess Krystal doesn't strike any interest in you? You're not going to leave any time soon. She's too beautiful and you've never really had a love interest before. You're too curious to leave now."

__

Maybe I am. Fox thought. But he didn't want to let this woman get to him. "Who the hell are you?" Fox asked. 

"I'm no one important. You wouldn't believe me if I told you." The old woman responded. 

***

Krystal was wondering the palace. Shane was certainly one to explore, alright. The palace was huge and she knew she'd have one hell of a time trying to track him down. "If I were a thief who snuck into the palace where would I be?" Krystal thought aloud. 

"The Kitchen!" Jade giggled. "We should probably go there. He's got to be there!" Jade said as they ventured on to the dining hall. 

Once they arrived at the kitchen the first thing they noticed was a guard with his mask down who had all sorts of bread and meat spread out in front of him. He looked up to Krystal and Jade and smiled. "This is my idea of heaven." He said. 

"Grab a piece and let's hurry back to my room!" Krystal hurried him along. "You already look suspicious enough running around with that mask on." 

Shane didn't object. He'd been scolded by Fox enough to know when it was dire that he not be spotted. He accompanied Krystal and Jade back to Krystal's room.

***

"Just stay here and don't leave this room, okay?" Jade said to Shane. It would be bad if Shane were caught in the palace. 

Shane rested on Krystal's bed, which wasn't facing the door, or within sight, thank goodness. Shane rested on her bed with a few burning questions for her. _What's it really like living here? Do you like being royalty? How come you never go out much anymore? _But he didn't want to sound rude. But what the hell? He was a thief and he'd probably only get to enjoy this luxury just this once. "What's it like to be here?"

Krystal looked at him for a moment. She went over and shut her door and sighed loudly. "It's okay, I guess. I don't get to make my own choices but I'm rich so I guess it's an even trade." She smiled faintly. 

Shane could instantly tell that she wasn't happy. He thought that living in the palace would be heaven. "I know what you must be thinking," Krystal began, "'she's a princess, life must be absolutely luxurious for her. She can have anything she wants.'" 

"No, that's not what I was thinking." Shane said. "I was thinking what is this vixen missing in her life."

Krystal sat down on the edge of the bed and Shane motioned towards her. Jade knew that she should probably leave now and so she walked out the door and closed it behind her. "What are you missing Krystal?"

Krystal sighed. "Freedom, Shane. It's nice to be rich and be able to have anything you want; but what's the point of it all if you can't be happy with it? I bet you'd love to live here, wouldn't you?" Krystal inquired. 

Shane nodded, "I'd love to live here! I'd be able to have all the food I want. the world would see me and respect me--"

"They won't respect you for who you are though." Krystal cut him off. "The world would only 'see' you. 'Seeing" isn't the same as 'knowing'. The world doesn't know who I am. I wish I could be heard.wish I could speak for myself. I'm tired of the world speaking for me."

Shane started to massage Krystal's back a little. "What do you mean?"

Krystal lowered her ears. "We have a tradition here in Cerina. I don't get to choose who I merry, which I feel, should ultimately be my decision. Instead my father gets to choose. The one he found? A self-centered wolf. I don't even know this wolf and I'm going to be forced to MERRY him?"

"Have you given him a chance?" Shane asked as he massaged more of her back. 

"What?"

"Have you given him a chance? How do you know you're not going to like him if you won't give him a chance?"

Krystal hadn't thought of that.but judging from the past 'dates' her father had set up for her. "Would you let your parents decide who you should love?"

"I have no family." Shane said quickly. "I've only Fox." 

"I'm sorry." Krystal said. 

"Don't be. It's not your fault my mother didn't want me." Shane sighed recalling memories of his parents. "I.I shouldn't have said anything about that, I'm sorry."

"No, talk to me. What happened to your parents.more importantly your father? You said you're mom didn't want you.but what about your dad?" Krystal asked. 

Shane stopped massaging. "My mother. she." He took in a large breath. "She killed my father when I was really little. She never told me why, only that dad had an affair. I thought maybe I could stay with my mom for just a little bit longer, 'til I could take care of myself. But it wasn't going to work. She didn't want me at all. She said I looked too much like dad and that she couldn't stand the sight of my face any longer. Soon she began to dislike me. Then it went from a simple 'I don't like Shane, but I love you because you're my son.' I was a stupid kit back then so I actually believed she loved me. But pretty soon it came to this 'I hate you Shane!' That was when I started to wise up. I used to think that 'liking' someone was the same as 'loving' them. Of course I wasn't going to run away at seven though, so I stayed. But when I was eleven I couldn't stay any longer and so I left."

"When did you meet Fox?"

"I guess it was three or four years after I ran away. I'm never going back though. My mom didn't want me. I only went back once and I saw her writing a letter once. I didn't know to whom but I read in the letter that she presumed me dead. So I'm dead to my mother I suppose." 

"So you really do have no family? No brothers or sisters?"

"No, and if I did have any siblings I wouldn't let them stay with her. But after I met Fox things got better. We decided to live with one-another, being a thief."

".Being free." Krystal sighed. "I'd trade lives with you in an instant."

Shane rested beside her. "No, you don't. To be forgotten is worse than anything. Keep your family close. no matter how much they may disappoint you. Be glad they love you at least."

Krystal nodded. "But I would still like to be free."

***

Wolf was in the next room with Shannon. The sharp claw had finally caught one of the thieves, but the other was nowhere to be found. "Well, if you want to find the last one you're not going to do so sitting on your ass." Wolf commented. 

Shannon didn't like Wolf much and so he ignored the comment. "I suppose that you want to punish the thief yourself?"

"I say you should let him rot in the dungeon for the rest of his life." Wolf suggested. 

"With all do respect _Prince_, we're no longer in Corneria. This is Cerina. You can't just kill off and forget about everyone. You can keep them behind bars but you can't neglect to take care of them."

"And why not?"

Shannon sighed. "You keep MONSTERS behind bars with little or no resources. You treat MONSTERS like.well, monsters. You don't treat other furs like they're nothing. You do that and they try to escape. You'll also screw up their mind even more than it is."

"But Shannon, they ARE monsters if you had to put them there in the first place."

"Not true." Shannon protested. "You know how we used to keep our prisoners? We used to put them in the dungeon behind the bars with no beds, no lights. We didn't give them books to read. We didn't socialize with them. We stuffed them down in the hole and the only thing we gave them was water. NOTHING but water. Pretty soon we realized what they started to do. Life is all good and dandy until the prisoners get their revenge for the treatment you gave them."

"You've got to show them you mean business though! You be all nice to them and they'll think they can get away with it again!"

"You don't get it. It's not like we let them go just to let them go. Furs go into the dungeon and you can change them. They're not monsters. Just misguided furs."  


"They're monsters and disgusting insects and so you should squash them as if they were!" Wolf said. 

__

This guy is all about power and supremacy. Shannon thought. He probably didn't get much attention when he was a kid. "If we're not hard enough on our prisoners, why is Cerina the safest Kingdom in the world right now?"

"That doesn't matter. You should lock that thief up and let him starve to death. Make him sorry he ever stole from the market in the first place."

Shannon was about ready to punch Wolf's lights out. What Krystal had said once before was starting to stick now. "He's only a thief. That doesn't make him a monster. He's probably glad he's here where he can be fed.where he can be warm. Sure he doesn't have his freedoms anymore, but at least he'll live longer."

"AND HE SHOULDN'T!" Wolf shouted. "You need to start letting these furs know that you mean business! You need to start letting them know that Cerina is not a place where you can get off easy."

Shannon was never going to get through to him. "I suppose you come from a very well disciplined Kingdom, yes?"

Wolf nodded. "Corneria showed no mercy OR pity on those who did wrong."

"And what if they've done nothing wrong? What if you somehow get the wrong fur? You know I've caught some furs that are completely innocent in the past, and they've been able to prove they are." 

"All the more reason to let them suffer. Don't you see, Shannon? If you crack down everyone, guilty or not, you'll have a much safer society."

Shannon smiled for some odd reason. "You know Wolf, you're right. We'll let Fox die in time, he was going to on the streets anyway." He was going to see to it that Fox be taken care of. Shannon KNEW how thieves worked. Ever since he met James McCloud he knew that most thieves in Cerina were virtually harmless. They'd all been thieves for one reason, to survive. Shannon knew this but he couldn't let his personal feelings on the matter get in the way of his job. 

Shannon started to leave when he turned to face Wolf again, "You're not the King, you know, and just because the King has granted you authority doesn't mean every word that comes from your cold-hearted mouth has to be abided by." Then he was out of the room. 

Wolf smiled. "But one day my word will be law!"

***

Fox had actually been enjoying his time in the dungeon. It wasn't nearly as bad as he thought. He actually had a bed to sleep on and that was still rather exciting to him. Top that off with the fact that he made two new friends and the dungeon really was quite a place to be. 

Fox rested on the bed with the old woman close by. She rested on a bed close to his. For someone so old she was in the best health Fox had ever seen anyone in. Quite the surprise indeed. But Fox was curious to this old woman. No matter, he'd get all his questions answered tomorrow. 

The only thing on Fox's mind at the moment was what had happened to Shane. The next was of Krystal. She was so pretty.and yet he didn't get to see her. _Damn Shane! _He thought and then laughed. He felt like a little kit competing with his best friend for the heart of the prettiest vixen in the world. Who was he kidding? He WAS competing with Shane. 

Still, Fox knew as well as Shane did, that even Krystal wasn't going to come between their friendship. They both had a disturbing past, after all.and they were the only ones that mattered in the other's life. Shane was like the brother Fox never had. Krystal was soon to be the sister in their family. if they didn't screw up like they did with the last one. 

______________________________________________________________________

A/N: YES, it is another love triangle. So now we know that Wolf is out to corrupt the palace and that he wants power, and he doesn't plan on using it for the good of Cerina. Anyway, I know Shane's past was a little dark but I rather liked it. It helps to develop his character. I've never spoken much of his family in my other fics. Anyway, Shane is a pretty large character in this fic and by that I mean he plays an even bigger role than he did in "Behind the Foxes Eyes". 


	7. The Vixen and The Foxes

A/N: I know this fic seemed to be left in the dust but I wanted to concentrate a bit on "Beyond the Foxes Eyes". It has come to my knowledge that "The Vixen Princess" has quite a few fans of its own. I would hate to make all those who love this fic to have to wait for "Beyond the Foxes Eyes" to be finished. It just isn't fair to them. 

This chapter isn't anything special. A little bit more about Wolf's character is revealed as well as Shannon's. Not only that but we start to learn what Fox and the old woman share in common as far as being in Cerina is concerned. This isn't quite as long as the last chapter (I think) but it works for the fic being forgotten for a while. 

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Starfox, Nintendo and/or Rare do. Any relation to my original characters in anyway is entirely coincidental. 

_______________________________________________________________________

Chapter 7: The Vixen and The Foxes

Early in the next morning, Shane awakened on the floor next to Krystal's bed. He had to sleep on the floor in case anyone came by. It would be bad to be spotted and in the dungeon. He was beginning to wonder how Fox was doing anyhow. Things had to be going pretty bad for him. 

Shane sat up, hoping that nobody else was awake. The sun was barely up. It was the perfect moment for him to go off and grab something to eat. He put on the guards uniform and walked out of Krystal's room. 

He was still rather tired and he didn't sleep well. Despite the fact that he was warmer, the marble floor was considerably worse than sleeping on the cold adobe ground at home. He began to wonder what would become of him now that he had made it here. 

When he got to the kitchen no one else was present so he assumed it was safe. He ran over to one of the cupboards and grabbed himself some bread. The fruit bowl on the table in the center of the kitchen had an apple that looked appetizing. He grabbed that. As he was leaving, Shannon stepped in. 

"It's a little early to be scrounging around for food don't you think?" He asked as Shane froze in his tracks. 

"Besides, with the kind of work we'll be doing today you'll need more than that to fill you up." Shannon advised him. "Get some meat to eat." 

"What are we doing today?" Shane deepened his voice to disguise it. Somehow it was working. Just like in the stories he'd read. 

"We caught one thief, so we're going out to find the other one." 

"What would you do with the thief once you catch him?" Shane asked. 

"Oh, I don't get to decide. If it were up to me they'd just stay in the dungeon for a while. Thieves around here usually have a good excuse for stealing food. I can't hold it against them forever."

"But when you let 'em go you'd just end up having to catch them again." Shane reminded him. 

"Regardless, its up to Wolf and the King to decide." 

Shane had heard about Wolf from Krystal. He heard about how Wolf didn't live in Cerina. "Why does he get to decide?"

"Beats the hell out of me. It should be up to the King and Queen. Wolf thinks the thief in the dungeon should be executed for committing a crime. I don't think he should be executed. I'm pretty sure if I ask him why he was stealing it would be because he needed to survive." 

Shane began to understand that Shannon was only doing his job. "What do you think should happen to him?"

"I don't know." Shannon quickly replied. "Larc says he actually LIKED it in the dungeon. First time he got a bed to sleep on." 

"Yeah I bet." Shane said. _Maybe I would've been better off in the dungeon. _

Shannon pretended not to hear that. Why anyone would enjoy the dungeon was beyond him. It was dark and grimy and it smelled. "Anyway, Larc likes him so he must not be a bad fur. Probably just one of those thieves trying to survive." 

"Why don't you make a deal with him?" Shane suddenly spoke. "Make a deal with him. Something you can both benefit from, sir." 

"I don't make deals. My job is to enforce the law and punish those who disobey them." 

__

Of course. Shane thought. 

"I hope the King isn't serious about forcing Krystal to merry Wolf. If he was the King, Cerina would be in ruins." 

Krystal had mentioned about the forced marriage. Shane was hoping that Krystal would merry who she wants. But it seemed as if Krystal had no say in it at all. 

Soon after Shannon had finished his statement, Wolf walked in. He gave Shane a sniveling look. Shane looked to Shannon who jolted his head up. _What does that mean?_

"You know it's rather rude to wear your mask when royalty is around you. Not only that but you should bow to me as well." 

__

What a bastard! Shane thought. _An arrogant bastard at that. _

Wolf was waiting for him to take off his mask but instead Shane began to walk off and Wolf grabbed him, causing him to drop the bread and apple. "I order you to remove your mask at once, or I shall do it for you!" Wolf said. 

Shane froze with fear. What was he to do?

Before long Wolf reached out for his mask when Shannon stopped him. "My liege, he is sick and it would not be wise for him to take his mask off. If he should sneeze it wouldn't be the best if he sneezed on you. Therefore, I think he is showing you MORE respect by keeping the mask on." 

Wolf reclined his paw back and decided that getting sick wasn't worth it. 

Shane reached down and picked up the loaf of bread and the apple before he ran off. Wolf found it rather odd and so did Shannon but guards came in and out with food all the time. 

"What is he trying to hide?" Wolf asked. 

"What do you mean?"

"He's the only guard who walks around with a mask." 

"Well, he really is sick. He covers himself up so as not to pass it on to everyone else." 

"Tell me then," Wolf gave Shannon a menacing look, "Why would a sick guard sleep in the Princess' bedroom?"

Shannon was not even aware of that. "Do you want me to check it out?"

"No, I think you already know the obvious. He's not sick." 

"Which is precisely why I must investigate." Shannon offered. "Honestly, I think you should leave this one to me. When it comes to the guards I'm in charge." 

"Very well," Wolf allowed, "you can investigate. But you give a full report to me about what the guard is REALLY up to." 

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying he's no guard at all." 

***

Fox woke up in the morning and he never felt so good. The irony that he got to sleep in a bed and Shane didn't. He felt great. He'd never been more comfortable in his life. Fox looked into the corner and gave a great big "Good morning." But when he looked in the corner there was no old woman. Instead there was a platinum vixen. 

"Who are you?" Fox asked. 

The vixen slowly awakened to find a startled Fox staring him in the face. "I'm not quite sure what you're talking about. I'm no different then when we first met." 

"What ARE you talking about? When we first met? Don't tell me you're the old woman?"

The vixen nodded. "I can go from being a human to being a vixen in the blink of an eye." 

Fox didn't want to believe her but she had the same voice and didn't seem to fret. Perhaps she was the old woman after all. "Who are you?" He finally asked. 

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." 

"I don't believe this, try me." Fox said. 

"I used to rule this kingdom. It was perhaps under the greatest rule at that point in time. And then 'he' took over and it went to hell. The current King isn't as in control as I was."

"Mia. You're Mia!" Fox screamed. "How can this be? You should be dead!"

"I should be but I'm not and that's precisely why I'm in here." 

"Huh?"

Mia sat up. "Apparently I'm a 'Platinum Demon.' As the years passed on the furs peasants began to die. The King now is about 50 years old and had been watching me since he was seven. He noticed that while he aged, I didn't. He declared that I must be a bad omen in the aspect that I didn't get any older. I'm over five hundred years old, mind you. Give or take a few centuries." 

Fox sat down next to her. "If you're a 'demon' as they say wouldn't you have used your 'powers' to get out by now?"

"You'd think that, wouldn't you? By now he's probably forgotten that I'm down in here. I had several children who could've been heir to the throne but I didn't let them. I was pretty selfish I suppose." 

"What about the 'tradition'?" Fox asked. 

"This so-called 'tradition' didn't begin until King Cerina stepped in." Mia said. "It's NEVER been done before." 

"Is there a chance tradition could change?" Fox asked. 

"If you let Wolf become King, I doubt it." 

Fox would remember that. "But I can't do anything!" 

"Sure you could. You're friends with the guard right? I heard you two talking last night. Maybe he could put in the good word for you." 

"Maybe." Fox sighed. "No, I'm a thief… there's nothing I could do." 

"You like Krystal. I can tell." 

"How can you tell?"

"That look in your eyes. Your eyes never looked prettier. Your eyes light up whenever I mention her name. You should give her courage." 

"What can I do? I'm just a poor kid. I've got NOTHING to offer her. Shane has NOTHING either. We have no power, no friends; nothing that would make the furs and humans notice us in anyway. How could someone like me make a difference?"

"Because Wolf has no good intentions. You don't think the peasants of Cerina will see past him? They may not know everything that's going on but they aren't blind to the truth." 

"I suppose you're right." Fox said. "But how do I get out of here?"

"The same way your father did." Mia smiled. "Talk to Larc and convince him to let you be a servant." 

***

Shane had been eating the bread like a vacuum cleaner. He'd never had such good bread before and lets not even TALK about the apple and how sweet that was. 

Not long after he got back Krystal woke up. Shane had closed the doors and when Krystal awakened she was surprised to see Shane eating at her table out in the open. "Shane! What if someone were to walk in?"

"I would hope that royalty would have the courtesy to knock." Shane smiled. "You guys have the best bread here. You want some?"

"I know where the kitchen is, thank-you." She said and swung her feet over the bed. "Jade will be here in a second. She'll knock of course, she usually wakes me anyway." 

Shane didn't acknowledge. Suddenly there was a knock at the door and Shane dropped the last of his bread. Damn! 

"Who is it?" Krystal asked and shooed Shane over to bed, hinting that he should hide underneath the bed. 

"It's Shannon. I need to come in for a second." 

Krystal looked to the table that Shane was eating at and noticed the apple core, and breadcrumbs as well as the guard uniform. "Just a second!" She yelled back and swept the crumbs to the ground tried to sweep them under the bed. She threw the apple core out the window and took the guard uniform and shoved them under the covers of her bed before she finally shouted, "Come in." 

Shannon opened the door and invited himself in. "Princess, it seems, according to Wolf that a guard was in here last night." 

"Yes, is there a problem?"

"Besides the fact that Wolf is your," he shuddered at the thought, "fiancée." He sat down on her bed. "That and the guards have their own quarters to sleep in." 

"I understand that. But this guard is different." Krystal spoke. 

Shannon placed a claw on the bed and felt something in the sheets. He ruffled through the sheets to find the guard uniform, complete with the mask and all. He looked at Krystal as if she were his daughter. "What is this?"

Krystal was a bit speechless and shocked. "It's nothing. Just a uniform… with nobody in it." 

Shannon frowned. "You realize this same uniform was on a guard in the kitchen earlier today?"

Krystal didn't say anything. "This is absurd! Why are you in my room?"

"Wolf asked me to come investigate a guard sleeping in your quarters." He stood up and walked around. 

"There's no one here!" Krystal tried to get him out. 

"Oh?" Shannon said as he made his way to the table and ran a claw over the surface. "What is this then?" He said as he swept off some breadcrumbs. Krystal froze for an instant. Shannon walked around, noting the apple was nowhere in sight. Suddenly he saw a white tail tip poking out from under her bed. "And what is," he raised his foot and stomped on the tail. Shane screamed and immediately crawled out form underneath the bed, dropping the apple core, "THIS!" Shannon finished. 

_______________________________________________________________________

Oh no! Shane's been discovered by Shannon, the captain of the guards and its up to Krystal to help him out or else Shane will be joining Fox and Mia in the dungeon. Or does Shannon really have the heart he posses to have? 


	8. A Thieves Bargain

A/N: OK, Shane's been discovered by Shannon, the captain of the guards and Wolf is getting suspicious of Shane in disguise. Things aren't looking too good and its up to Krystal to save Shane now. As for Fox and Mia, they're still stuck down in the dungeon!

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Starfox Nintendo and/or Rare do. Any relation to my original characters in anyway is entirely coincidental. If you'd like to use any of my characters feel free to ask. 

_______________________________________________________________________

Chapter 8: A Thieves Bargain

Shane had grabbed his tail in all his pain. Shannon had one hell of a foot! 

"What is HE doing here?" Shannon demanded. 

"He doesn't mean any harm…" Krystal tried to explain but didn't get to finish. 

"This thief is wanted for… thievery! You know that and yet you housed him anyway?"

Krystal looked to the ground and then she hopped between Shane and Shannon. "He's harmless. Weren't you the one who said that a thief always has a reason to steal?"

"That doesn't mean I can let them run around. I still have a job, Princess. What would your father say?"

"Father hasn't even seen Shane before. Please, Shannon, he won't harm anyone. He was only looking to get off the streets for a while." Krystal begged. "Don't take him to the dungeon! Let him stay here. I'll watch over him!" 

Shannon took a moment to think. Who WAS Shane going to hurt anyway? "How did you get in here?" He addressed Shane. 

"I knocked a guard out and took his uniform." He then deepened his voice. "My mask was on for a reason." 

Shannon raised a brow. "I knew it was you." He said. "I knew I'd have to save your ass. If Wolf had discovered who you were, you'd have been beheaded." 

"Not a very nice guy huh?" Shane amused himself. 

"Shannon… why not let Shane be a servant of the palace?"

Shannon looked at Krystal and thought she was crazy. "Does the name: 'James McCloud' mean anything to you? The King won't hire anymore fugitives as servants ever again." 

Shane smiled, "I'm not a fugitive. The King has never seen my face before, what makes you think I CAN'T get away with being a servant?"

"Wolf." Shannon said. "Nothing seems to get by him. I wouldn't be surprised if he was listening to us right now." Just as Shannon spoke the door flung open and the three immediately jumped as none other than Jade walked into the room. 

"Are you alright Prin--" she didn't finish as she saw Shannon… and Shane in the same room. "What's going on?"

Shane darted his eyes from side to side and then looked to Krystal. "Are we going to talk to your father or not?" 

***

"I tell you, King, there's something about that guard that isn't right. I intend to find out what it is." Wolf said as the two sat down for breakfast in the dining hall. "You never wear your mask when royalty is around. I just felt a little insulted he wouldn't show his face to me." 

"My apologies Prince. I assure you it won't happen again." He poured some red wine. It was tradition in Cerina. Red Wine with breakfast kept the peasants and royalty in tip-top shape. For some reason having Red Wine every morning made them stay thin. 

King and Queen Cerina seated themselves at the table and advised Wolf to let the misunderstanding of the guard pass over. "How do you like Cerina so far?" 

Wolf sat up in his chair. "Well, I haven't been out and about in the market place yet but the town is beautiful. Your servants and minions in the palace are quite respectful. Your palace is luxurious. You've got a swell kingdom, King." 

As usual, King Cerina advised Wolf to call him father. Wolf always had to be reminded. 

"One day this kingdom shall be yours." The King told Wolf. 

The Queen leaned into her husband and whispered low enough so Wolf couldn't hear, "Where's Krystal? I sent Jade to go get her but she hasn't come down yet."

"Patience, my dear." The King said and at that moment Krystal walked in with Shannon and a black fox by her side. 

"Good morning to you all." Krystal smiled. "Mother, father I'd like you to meet Shane." Krystal introduced him. 

Shane stepped forward, looking more nervous than ever. _Do they know? _He asked himself several times. He was actually scared of what her parents would think of him. He felt like he was her fiancé being taken in to meet the parents. Shane could then see it in the eyes of the King and Queen. They were asking themselves questions that they wouldn't dare repeat out loud. Questions like, _Where did you find this fox? Why did you bring him here? Have you any sense of royalty? _Immediately Shane knew they disapproved of him. Still, he didn't care. 

Wolf pointed a breadcrumb on Shane's mouth and he quickly wiped it away. "A charming vulpine, I'm sure." Wolf said and turned his attention to Shannon and gave a look that said: _you know this boy, don't you?_

"Yes, quite charming." Queen Cerina stated and offered them a seat. Since Shannon was captain of the guards he was allowed to eat breakfast with them. Shannon wasn't allowed to eat dinner with the royalty though. 

Shane sat down and a servant poured him a glass of Red Wine. 

"So what brings you to this palace?" King Cerina quickly asked Shane. To avoid answering right away, Shane brought his class of Red Wine to his muzzle, which was preceded as rude. 

"I invited him here." Shannon spoke up before Krystal could speak up. "He has an interest in joining the guards." 

At the mention of that Shane choked on his wine. He gagged and coughed for a moment and then decided it was best to play along. The black fox nodded his head. 

"Is that so?" Wolf asked. 

__

Oh, great! Here comes the attack! Shannon thought. 

"Well, let me tell you something; don't go running around with your mask down when speaking to royalty. It's rude and uncouth. You'll insult royalty when doing so." It was obvious Wolf knew who he was. But did he know Shane was a thief? 

Shannon pretended not to hear Wolf as he went on in his statement, "His agility and speed would be a great help to us. I have no doubt in my mind he would wield a sword." 

"You know our prerequisite, you have to work your way from the bottom up." King Cerina stated. "He's not even a sharp claw!" He laughed. "How could he amount to any strength?"

"With all do respect, father, speed and agility are good for the guards." Wolf spoke up and not only shocked Shane, but Shannon as well. "I think he'd make a fine addition." 

"He'll still have to work from the bottom up." The King insisted. He looked to his wife and then to Krystal. Finally he lay his eyes upon Shane and nodded. "Yes, a little speed and agility is needed for the guards. But I still must enforce the rules. You shall be a guard. From the ground up, meaning you'll have dungeon duty before anything else. You must train to use combat weapons and before I let you out on the streets." 

Shannon smiled while Shane had to force one. _What the hell have I gotten myself into? _Shane asked himself. 

"Good. Then you'll be the first actual fur admitted into the guards. Why, this calls for celebration." King Cerina suggested. He lifted up his Wing glass and the others did the same. "To Shane, the first fur admitted into the guards." They all raised their glasses repeating, 'To Shane.' 

Somehow, the black fox knew he was going to regret this. 

***

The three returned to Krystal's room later. Breakfast had gone pretty well, at least. 

When the three were settled in, Shane looked to Shannon with a fixed expression on his face. "The guards?"

"If I'd have suggested a servant they'd have grown suspicious." Shannon explained. "You obviously haven't heard the story of James McCloud. The thief who was captured and then proposed a deal to become a servant. When he was supposed to be bringing the King a meal… he fled instead. Since then the King has always been suspicious of those wanting to be servants." 

Shane lie back on Krystal's bed and sighed. "I have to be on dungeon duty first? Why couldn't I be on something better than that?"

"Would you rather be IN the dungeon?" Shannon asked. Shane slowly shook his head. "Then quit complaining." 

There was a knock on Krystal's door and Jade called out to know who was knocking. "It's Wolf." came the reply. 

"Well, Shane and I should be going. We've got training to do." Shannon said and opened the door letting Wolf in. He bowed to Wolf and advised Shane to do the same. "If you'll excuse us, Princess." The two were then out the door. 

Wolf looked to Jade and nodded. Jade knew when she got the nod from Wolf it simply meant, "Get out." At least the lupine didn't demand of it with his voice. Jade found Wolf's voice to be creepy. 

After Jade left Krystal turned away from Wolf. "How am I doing so far?"

Krystal wanted to give him a strike, but he hadn't done anything wrong. She tried giving him a strike one but she couldn't. Since with that strike Wolf was only doing what was best to protect his so-called "future wife." 

"I know you're not happy about my presence being here. I don't pretend not to notice." Wolf sighed. "Perhaps I should give you a gift." 

Krystal turned around and forced a smile that looked so fake a third-grader could've seen through it. Wolf only laughed at the sight. 

"Please give me a chance." He held out his paw and revealed a ring with three small gems engraved on it. A Ruby, Emerald and Sapphire. "I promise, I can make you happy. Give me the chance to bring you joy." 

Krystal hadn't heard him, as she was too busy being distracted by the ring. "This is… beautiful." She said. 

"It's made for royalty." Wolf told her. "We are royalty, you know. Wear this ring as a symbol of the feelings I have for you. Let everyone know that we are to wed some day." 

He slipped the ring onto Krystal. It actually fit perfectly around her ring finger. Wolf smiled. "I'd like to take you out tonight. I know a lake that is close by. Perhaps we can take it as a chance to get to know each other." 

__

He's still playing a game! Krystal figured out. He was completely different when it was just the two of them. But he seemed mean and self-centered when she wasn't there. Even at breakfast he was kinder than before. Krystal wanted once more to confront him about his little game. However, she didn't feel the need. The anger she held towards him had faded a little bit. At least he was trying. 

His words repeated slowly in her mind, _Give me a chance. _

Wolf was definitely up to something, and Krystal was going to figure it all out. The only way she could do it was to play along with his little game. "I'll give you a chance." She said. "But remember, three strikes and you're out." 

***Later that night…

Shane was being sent down into the dungeon for the first time. When he went into the dungeon and walked to the cell he saw a sharp claw standing outside the cell. "You must be Larc." Shane asked. 

"And you must be the new guard. Shane, right?" He extended his claw and Shane grasped it. "Pleased to meet you. Listen, the prisoners in there, they're good prisoners, so treat them good. Did Shannon tell you MY number one rule?" Shane shook his head. "You only treat the prisoners like shit if they give you shit. They're not monsters, they have a life just like you or me." 

Shane nodded in understanding of Larc's words. "Well, I'll take over now, I suppose." 

Larc began to walk off when he turned to face Shane again, "Oh, and the fox likes to talk a lot so expect him to come up and speak with you." After that Larc left and made Shane stand there for a while. 

Soon Shane felt a paw on his shoulder and turned around to see Fox. "What the hell?" 

"You were expected Larc?"

"I wasn't expecting you!" Fox said excitedly. "How did you get away with it?"

"I made a deal with Shannon and the King. I'm part of the guards now. Shannon caught me with Krystal." 

Fox's eyes bulged. "Caught you with Krystal?"

"Not what you're thinking. I was in hiding but Shannon discovered me. He saved me, actually. He's quite nice." 

Fox leaned on the bars and laughed. "So did you get the chance to meet Wolf? He's Krystal's fiancé." 

Shane nodded. "He's rather odd… VERY odd. Krystal describes him as someone out to corrupt the palace… but he helped me get a job as one of the guards. He's DEFINITELY royalty, though. He's very 'first class.'"

"A snotty rich bastard?"

"Worse. I'm supposed to bow to him whenever he walks in, I can't chew with my mouth open and he doesn't like me wearing the color black!" Shane complained. "He seems alright, but he's pretty scary looking." 

"What's he look like?" Fox asked. 

"He has gray fur and wears white with gold rings around the base of his sleeves. But the scariest part is he has a patch over his eye! Fox, that patch gives me so much fear." Shane cringed. 

Fox laughed once more. It was great to be talking to Shane again. They'd only been separated by a day but the two always traveled together. Fox and Shane were a team and Fox wasn't going to forget it. 

"So tell me," Fox began and took a serious tone, "about Krystal." 

Shane began to sweat. "She's amazing." 

Fox raised a brow like a confused child. "I don't get it…" 

"But right now she's out with Wolf." Shane said, not hearing anything Fox had said. 

Then out of the blue they both sighed, "Krystal…" they both said and then looked up at one another. They stared at each other for a few seconds and the both rolled their heads back and laughed. 

"She's gorgeous isn't she?" Fox started talking again. 

"She's even prettier when she isn't incognito like in the market place." Shane answered. Shane looked down to the ground and then lifted his attention back to Fox. "I need to get you out of here." He suddenly changed the subject. 

"How are you going to do that?"

"The same way I got off the hook. I'll make a deal." 

Fox shook his head. "That won't work. You were lucky Wolf hadn't seen your face and neither had the King and Queen. Leave me here and I'll work out some sort of escape." 

Shane frowned. "Fox, for ONCE let me get you out of a mess. I have the advantage to do it this time." Regardless of their teamwork, Fox had usually been the one getting Shane out of trouble. Shane had helped Fox out once or twice but it was always Fox who came up with the great ideas. 

"No," Fox shook his head swiftly. "I can conjure up my own escape." 

"How's that?"

"I know a vixen." Fox said and before he could go on Shane snapped his fingers. 

"A vixen!" Shane exclaimed. "Krystal can get you out!" 

"You're not listening to me!" Fox snagged at Shane's uniform and pulled him into the bars. "I know this platinum vixen. She's incredible! You won't believe it, but her name is Mia!" 

Shane didn't believe it. "Stop fooling around," he shook Fox off, "I'm trying to help you and you're fooling around about a ruler that should be dead." 

"Mia is eternal." Fox said. "She can get me out of here, I know it." 

"If Mia is really in there and she can really get you out, why didn't she first get herself out?"

Fox hadn't really asked that to Mia but he knew she'd have some good excuse. "Listen, she knows things beyond your wildest dreams! Talk to her someday and she can tell you things YOU never knew about yourself." 

Shane shook his head in disappointment. It was like talking to a fur in an animal shelter. "Let me try and help you just this once. I can do it Fox if you trust me." 

Fox sighed. This was a battle he wasn't going to win. "What's your plan?" 

"Krystal and Shannon." Shane answered. "Krystal can get you out of the cell and Shannon can come up with a job for you to do." 

"As long as it isn't a servant." Fox said. 

"Of course not! The King won't want another thief servant after what happened between him and James. Much less he'd probably expect his son to do the same thing." 

"Does he know my last name?" Fox asked and Shane shook his head. "Good. There's got to be some hope." 

"Leave it to Krystal, Shannon and Me. We'll get you out Fox. Then we'll leave and go on the lam. We'll leave Cerina and make a new life somewhere else and--"

"We can't do that!" Fox interrupted. "We have to stay." 

"Why?"

"Shane, you know as well as I do that we CAN'T let Krystal marry Wolf. Larc has told me that Wolf is a rude, arrogant lupine. From some of the things you told me, he's dead on." 

Shane sighed. "We might as well leave. We have no chance against Wolf. Look at us Fox! We're poor! We've got nothing to offer her. Wolf is rich, and of royalty. We're thieves now caught in the middle of a royal tradition. The King won't approve of us. You think we can love Krystal with those kind of odds?" 

As much as Fox hated to admit it, Shane was right. They had nothing to offer Krystal and Wolf could give her anything she wanted. The whole royalty bit was disturbing as well. Wolf was a PRINCE! Fox and Shane were… two peasants who would be lucky to even get a bite to eat. 

"Wolf was the one we saw the other day coming into town?" Fox asked. Shane nodded. "If we expose Wolf for what he really is, then Krystal won't go through with it." Fox added. 

"I don't think Krystal wants to marry Wolf." Shane suddenly spoke up remembering what Krystal told him. "She's only set to marry him because her father wants her too." 

Fox held down his head. "Then we have to change tradition." 

"There's just one problem…" Shane said. 

"What's that?"

"There's two of us and one of her." 

Fox had thought of that but it didn't much matter now. "Shane, has anything EVER come between us?" Shane shook his head. "And are we going to let Krystal come between us?" Shane shook his head. "That's right, not even Krystal will tear us apart. But even so, I promise you can be the best fur at the wedding." Fox added on and smiled. 

_______________________________________________________________________

A/N: I decided to end it here. The real glory of the fic is starting to come out but I've only just begun! Shane is going to try and get Fox out pretty soon and then things will get hectic. But I've got one hell of a plan up my sleeve! Anyway, please R+R! 


	9. Who's Afraid of the Big Bad Wolf

A/N: Okay it's been about two or three months but I can actually update now! I've been busy and away for the past few weeks and now I can sit down and start writing again! This new chapter for this fic I feel is a great chapter and begins another thing I'm good at. Suspense, Mystery and things that'll make you wonder how the fic will turn out. I rather like this chapter and I hope you do to.

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Starfox, Nintendo and/or Rare do. Any relation to my original characters in anyway is entirely coincidental.

* * *

Chapter 9: Who's Afraid of the Big Bad Wolf 

It was in the late tranquil night when Krystal and Wolf were making their way to the lake. The land surrounding it was nothing more than a forest of luscious evergreens and pinewood. The grass was greener than ever and the scent of the forest was never better. To Krystal the trip wouldn't be a total loss.

Wolf, however, was no fool. He knew Krystal wasn't comfortable. He was quite certain that Krystal would put on an act of her own. Wolf would be just as wary as anything.

The two walked along in silence, Wolf leading the way. He never looked back to see if Krystal was following. It was as if throughout their journey he'd been thinking of something to say to her. "I hope we can work out our differences." Wolf said. It was the only thing he could think to say. Even as he said this he lingered on without turning his head.

When Krystal gave no response the lupine finally came to a stop. He looked back at her and smiled. "It's rather quiet, don't you think?" Even to this the princess gave no reply. "The lake is just up ahead, right? This will truly give us a chance to know each other."

Krystal continued along in silence but nodded anyhow.

When the two reached the Crystal Lake they sat down. Crystal Lake had been around Cerina for as long as anyone could remember. It was a beautiful lake that reflected the sky almost perfectly. The moonlight was the only thing that could bring out the true essence of the lake. Without the moonlight the lake didn't glow nor would the fireflies come out. The scent of the lake wouldn't be as fresh either. Many in Cerina wanted to call the lake "Moon Lake" but because of its Crystal glow it has always been called "Crystal Lake".

Wolf didn't say much as they sat by the lake. He removed his shoes and dipped his feet in and began to relax. He urged Krystal to do the same but she only sat down beside him and crossed her legs.

"The lake is nice." Wolf said. "I wish we had one in Corneria."

"There's no lake where you come from?"

"No, where I come from is in the middle of a desert. Sand dunes as far as the eye can see. There's a jungle near the neighboring Kingdom of Zoness but even that is far away. This place is beautiful."

Krystal closed her eyes and breathed heavily. _I said I'd give him a chance. Maybe I should hear him out._

"Do you come here a lot?" Wolf asked and looked at Krystal.

The vixen shook her head and refused to meet with his eyes. "I don't come here… ever."

"Why not? The lake is beautiful. Just like you." Wolf said.

Despite the complete cheese he used in that last line, Krystal had to admit that he was right. The lake was incredibly gorgeous and it glowed.

But the vixen still wasn't fooled. _What's with him all of a sudden? Now he's being nice… This doesn't make sense. _She decided to go over to Wolf and have a seat. It couldn't possibly be that bad could it? But behind Wolf's façade she knew he still couldn't be trusted.

"Why don't you like me?" Wolf asked as he put an arm around her shoulder. "I'm sure I'm not all THAT bad."

Krystal sighed. She couldn't take it any longer. "Who are you trying to fool?"

"Whatever do you mean?" Wolf played innocent.

"Why did you go through with a forced marriage? You don't know me and I don't know you." She came to a stance. "I can't believe you're going to sit around and act like this is fine with you. Why did you come to Cerina?"

"I came because I was to meet you. I figured if I was to be forced into marriage I should at least get the chance to know who I'm getting married to, don't you think?"

"But you don't care about me. You don't care about Cerina! So why did you come to Cerina?"

Wolf sighed. She was no fool. "I thought we were going to take this moment to actually get to know each other. You said you'd give me a chance and now you're standing here, attacking me."

Regardless of the fact that he was right, Krystal only had this one shot. She wouldn't be able to get away with it at the Palace. "You don't care about me do you? Just tell me the truth."

Wolf sighed. "I came to meet you… get a chance to know you. I'd hope you'd want the same seeing as how we're both forced into this."

"Then tell me the truth about you. Tell me EVERYTHING and leave nothing out."

Wolf stood up insulted. "You think you're pretty smart don't you? Krystal, I won't lie to you. We're both not so different, you see. We're both forced into this so why not try to enjoy it. You said it yourself you don't know me. So why not get the chance to know me now? Let me show you that I'm not so bad. I'm really not a bad character."

Krystal sighed. "You can fool the rest of the Kingdom, Wolf. But you won't fool me."

"I'm not fooling anyone." Wolf said.

"You're right about that." Krystal said.

"But you're not fooling anyone either!" Wolf smiled.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Krystal said.

"I KNOW who you're friend is! I know Shannon knows too. Shane is it? He's the thief Shannon has been after and now he's a member of the guards. Imagine if your father knew that you and Shannon were harboring a thief IN the Palace?"

"You're a real bastard!"

Wolf walked up to Krystal slyly as if he knew more. "You give me a chance and I'll make sure your father NEVER knows anything about Shane. He already dislikes Shane as it is. I'm sure he'll be more than happy to put him away."

Krystal held her head down and breathed heavily. "How did you find out?"

"It doesn't matter how I know or 'found out'. Give me a chance… maybe we can fall in love. Give me that chance and I'll spare Shane the luxury he's taken from his friend in the cell!"

Shane came back to the cell with a loaf of bread with Larc following behind him. The two were wrapped up in a conversation and Fox was waiting back at the cell.

"So you've been a guard for quite some time?" Shane asked.

"Yeah. For about ten years or so, I guess. Never in my life have they ever allowed a FOX to be a member of the guards. It's all new to me. So why not tell me a bit about yourself?"

Shane wasn't quite sure where to begin and while he was lost in thought he stepped past the cell. "Shane, turn around."

Shane looked back a little embarrassed but was glad Larc didn't do anything to him for it. "I don't really think I want to let you know just who I am."

"It won't make a difference. Whatever is said in the dungeon stays in the dungeon." Larc assured him.

"Anything said?" Shane asked.

"Absolutely." Larc confirmed.

Shane looked to Fox and smiled. "This is my best friend, Fox McCloud. We've both been through quite a bit over the years. Fox is a thief and I'm his partner in crime… literally."

"So YOU'RE the partner Shannon keeps talking about." Larc said. "Well, he did say that he had one thief and one more to go when he was first placed here." He pointed to Fox.

"Shannon knows already. It's because of him that I'm a guard now." Shane said.

"Well, your secret is safe with me. I won't tell anyone, especially the King." Larc gave him his word. "But I have to let you know. You try to screw me over and your ass is going down. I don't take shit, not even from fellow guard members."

"I wouldn't dream of giving you any… shit." Shane said as if he were a little kid cursing for the first time.

"So do you think you could get me out of here?" Fox butted in. "It would be nice."

"I don't know if I can do that kid."

Fox sighed. "Because of James McCloud, my father." It was worth a try at least but Fox was beginning to doubt he'd ever see the outside world again.

"At least you have a bed to sleep on." Larc commented.

"Maybe Shannon can do something." Shane suggested. "I'm sure if I were to talk to him for a little bit I'd be able to get something out of him. It might not be much but I don't think the King and Queen know you're the son of James. If they don't know that maybe Shannon can persuade them to let you be a servant."

"That's pushing it kid. It won't work. The King and Queen don't want to be fooled like that again." Larc said.

"Well, someone has to do something." Shane said.

"Where are you getting at?" Larc asked.

"It's pretty obvious. We want to get back on the streets." Fox said.

"Why would want to do something like that?" Larc asked with a strange look on his face. Why ANYONE would want to live on the streets was beyond him.

"It's where we belong. This is nice and all but once you've been on the streets all your life, it's what you're used to." Shane said. "I love it here in the palace but it isn't home."

"Anyone would dream all their life about being here. Even Fox himself said he'd rather be here than the streets." Larc said and Fox nodded.

"Well, from being in here and actually taking a moment to walk around, I don't think I want that. And Fox certainly wouldn't like it."

Larc gave Shane another funny look.

"I don't think I'd like living in a place where the only thing furs are going to do is bark orders at me all the time. I wouldn't be able to stand it. I want to be free just like I was before."

"You realize if you got back out to the streets we'd be on your ass again. You'd rather be chased down?"

"The chase is much more exciting anyway." Shane smiled. "A life in the palace only seems glamorous. I think I'd prefer the air of the streets."

Larc smiled and turned to Fox, who was eating his bread. "Is that true for you too?"

"Well, as much as I'd like to enjoy one day in the palace… I think I'd much more or less like living my OWN life."

Larc smiled more and nodded.

"Besides," Shane continued, "some of the people scare me. The King and Queen obviously don't like me and Jade is always giving me funny looks… and well, that Wolf character… he's the worst. How can you stand him?"

Larc raised a brow. "The King and Queen scare everyone; Jade probably just likes you in that 'special' way and to be honest, nobody likes Wolf."

Fox spoke up. "Then why do you listen to that bastard!?"

Larc shrugged. "We don't have a choice. The King and Queen are going to force her to merry him. Don't you think a vixen as old as Krystal is old enough to make up her own mind? Why the hell should she be forced to merry anyway?" Larc sighed and stood up straight. "If the King and Queen didn't ask us to we'd probably kick that bastard out."

"Why don't you?" Fox asked.

"I just told you kid, we can't. We have no authority to govern the King or Queen's decision. I like the King and Queen. They're like family to me… and they're the only family most of the servants and guards in this palace have. I couldn't go against them."

Fox sighed and knelt down. "How long has this platinum vixen been down here?" Fox asked.

"Platinum vixen?" Larc asked.

"Don't play dumb; you know who I'm talking about." Fox seethed. "How long have you been keeping her prisoner?

"I haven't the foggiest idea what you're talking about. I remember and old woman in the cell… not some vixen."

"How long has she been here!?" Fox demanded.

"I don't know actually. She's been down there since I came." Larc answered.

"Since you came!?" Fox and Shane both said in unison. "Came as in joined the guards?"

Larc nodded. "The King says she's never to go free… ever. He never really says why. All the King ever says is she's never to leave. He never says why. He also acts as if she isn't here. He refuses to discuss the woman or anything."

"Do you know who she is?" Fox asked.

"She claims to be Mia. But that can't be true. Mia died."

"She died?"

"Twenty years ago, Mia passed away. The woman down there is crazy. Mia was a beautiful platinum vixen. Whenever I go down there… I only see a worthless old hag."

Fox didn't say anything. He stayed silent. Was the woman crazy? Was HE crazy? Should Fox trust that the shape-shifting woman really is Mia? He began to doubt it but he'd seen her as the vixen. So he COULDN'T be crazy could he?

"It's starting to get late, don't you think?" Larc stretched and yawned. "Maybe we can talk more tomorrow. I take it you want to talk to your friend more? Hope I didn't interrupt your conversation earlier." Larc said.

"We'll be fine." Shane said and Larc was gone in an instant.

"What an amazing character." Shane said as Larc walked off.

"He's pretty friendly. Just don't give him crap or else he'll make your life hell." Fox warned. "I want you to do something for me." Fox said.

"What?"

"I want you to get to know Krystal for me." Fox blabbed out and it made Shane swallow hard. "She may be royalty but behind every princess is a soul."

Shane didn't say anything. "I know she doesn't want to merry that Wolf guy… but I think I already mentioned that."

"You did. But I'd really like to know what makes her tick. What's she looking for?" Fox asked.

"Who knows? But it's kind of hard to find a moment with Krystal. I have to worry about my duties now. There's also Wolf to consider."

"What about him?"

"He's ferocious! I can tell just by looking at him!" Shane exclaimed. "Wolf has GOT to be some kind of demon or something. He scares me."

"Why do you say that? He doesn't seem so scary from what I've heard."

"Well, he's always so… calm."

Fox laughed and hit the ground hard, "THAT'S what scares you? You've only known Wolf a couple of hours and THAT'S what freaks you out!?"

"It isn't just that. He backed Shannon up when making me a member of the guards. It's _too _fishy Fox. He knows something. He doesn't seem threatened or scared about my being here. He's up to something and I don' t like it."

Fox ceased his laughter and realized that Shane was right. "Do you think he knows something we don't?"

"I hope not. He scares me Fox. I don't like him. He seems to calm and collected and his royalty scares me more than Krystal having her own personal servant." Shane shivered. "You know what scares me most?" Fox shook his head as if being a kit listening to a grand story. "He only has one eye."

"Why is that so scary? Haven't you seen a pirate before?"

"That's not it. His one eye scares me Fox. He has a piercing look. He's up to something, Fox. That something couldn't possibly be good. Every time I look at the eye it twitches as if it's trying to tell me something."

"What would that something be?" Fox asked.

Shane shivered more. "The eye seems to say: 'I know who you are!'"

* * *

A/N: Not quite THAT long of a chapter. I know I was gone for a few days (days, HAHA that's a good one try a couple of months). I know this throws some people for a loop but hey, I have to do SOMETHING to grab your attention again and this was the best way to do it. So what is Wolf REALLY after besides domination? And just how DOES he know who Shane is? And what the hell is up with his eye? Well, I'd be spoiling if I answered ANY of these questions now so just read on as the fic progresses.

Anyway, before I end this chapter I want to share something with you all. I've got another story in the planning stages (The storyline will be in my bio) but the problem is, I've got no title for it. I've gotten far enough for a title but I can't decide on one. If anyone has any insight let me know. The idea is in my bio and is described as "Working Title". If anyone thinks of anything to call it then drop me an e-mail or post it in a review (and be sure to tell me if it sounds like a good idea!) You can also IM me if you want to know more about it.


	10. The Big Bad Wolf

A/N: You know… I really don't have much to say about this chapter. Despite that the Title is just a knock off of the previous one, I feel this truly shows that Wolf is in control of the situation. He's slowly becoming more of a mastermind. Anyway, this chapter is one of my favorites and if you look at it the same way I did you'll probably see why too. The story is about to take a different path. Up until now we've only heard things ABOUT Wolf. Well, now Wolf is actually going to act and you'll learn a piece of his past as well.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Characters of Starfox, Nintendo does. Any relation to my original characters in anyway is purely coincidental.

* * *

Chapter 10: The Big Bad Wolf

He knows who they are! Krystal couldn't help but think about that. She'd just gotten back from the lake with Wolf but couldn't begin to understand just HOW Wolf figured it out. What gave Shane away? Was it the way he acted? Was it the way he ate? Was it… the way he smelled? So many questions but only one answer.

Krystal was getting into her night gown and still trying to come to a reasonable conclusion as to how Wolf figured anything out. He was sharp but his wits wouldn't fool her.

As Krystal slipped under the covers of the bed she heard a crash. It sounded like it was coming from the kitchen but you could never be too careful these days.

She got up and grabbed a lantern. She slowly crept out of her room and began down the hall towards the kitchen. She knew Wolf was still awake and she prayed to Great Fox that it wasn't him. With any luck it would be Shane or Shannon. Shannon always gets up for a midnight snack.

As Krystal reached the kitchen she could see a black tail. She sighed with relief to find that it really was Shane. She went into the kitchen and saw Shane gathering up some pots and pans that had spilled out of one of the cabinets. It was then Krystal shined the light on him. "What are you doing?" Krystal whispered rashly.

Shane froze and nearly dropped another pot. "I may never have this much food again!" Shane whispered back with a smile.

Krystal giggled a little bit. "Aren't you supposed to be watching the cell in the dungeon?"

Shane smiled. "Like Fox is going to do anything on MY watch? He's my best friend. Besides, I'm hungry and I can't 'guard' Fox on an empty stomach. Nothing personal but bread and water has been my diet all my life. It's nice to be able to have something else for a change."

Krystal nodded. "Well, you shouldn't be in the kitchen this late. You could wake someone."

Shane didn't say anything in response. Instead he put back all the pots and grabbed a glass and filled it to the brim with lemonade. "You don't see much lemonade in the market place either." Shane smiled. "You want some?"

Krystal shook her head and looked behind her. _Hurry up before someone sees us! _Her mind kept screaming. "For a thief you sure aren't very professional."

"I never had to open up any cabinets on the streets. All I had to do was take."

Krystal was almost ready to go when she looked at Shane again. "Come back to my room." She said. "I have something to tell you. Something important."

Shane knew I must've been bad but he followed her regardless of what her tone of voice said to him.

When they were back at Krystal's room she turned the lantern off and let the lamp illuminate the room. As she did all this Shane only stayed in the doorway and watched her every move. "You don't have to be shy." Krystal waved him in. "Come in and have a seat. I don't have cooties." She patted the bed as she crawled in and wrapped the covers around her.

Shane closed the door behind him and walked up to the side and set the watermelon and lemonade down. He sat on the bed as was requested of him and Krystal sat up looking into his eyes. "I need to say something before it's too late."

Shane listened intently. His heart was racing a million miles a second waiting for the words to come out. "What is it?" As he was saying this, his paw was slowly reaching towards hers.

Krystal sighed and then blurted out what she wanted to say. "Wolf knows about you and Fox. He knows your both thieves and he knew this before Shannon recruited you as a member of the guards." At the mention of this Shane's paw stopped and he drew it back to him.

"How does he know? You didn't say anything did you?"

Krystal shook her head. "He didn't tell me how he knew. In any case, you being here is a potential danger now. You can't stay any longer."

"What?" Shane's jaw dropped in disbelief.

"You need to leave before Wolf does something about it. I know he will."

Shane was now shaking and Krystal could feel it. "This… isn't…. how?" Shane managed to spit out. "I haven't done THAT much to give myself away."

Krystal sighed. "Maybe you have… maybe you haven't. Either way I think it's best if you leave."

"I can't go." Shane shook his head. "I won't leave Fox. He's pretty much a brother to me. If I leave him in the dust to suffer I'm no better than Wolf."

Krystal smiled. "He must love having you around."

"Actually he can't stand me most of the time." Shane laughed but saw the smirk on Krystal's face disappear. "Seriously though, I can't leave him. If I leave him here who knows what Wolf will do to him. He seems to be calling the shots around here."

Krystal nodded. "You've got to watch Wolf closely. He doesn't look like the type to let on that he knows. He's also an excellent actor."

"Why do you say that?"

"The way he's fooled my mother and father. They love him to death and keep telling me, 'Isn't he a find catch?'. I don't want to be married to that inconsiderate, self-centered, snobby, scary, untrustworthy fluke." Krystal then grew silent for no reason at all.

Shane looked back at the door and then back to her. "Why did you stop?"

"Because I know he's watching me. From somewhere… he's watching me. His eye is on me… I know it's on me! He can hear us."

Shane looked around once more. "But--" Krystal put a finger over his lips.

"Don't say another word… listen carefully." Krystal warned and then let the room fill up with silence. Except it wasn't silent.

Through the walls and through the door they both could hear what sounded like breathing. They weren't sure but they were hearing _something_. The breathing sounded labored but all the same the room was not silent. "I'm scared Shane." Krystal said and hugged him close to her.

Shane let his eyes wander around the room as if looking for something. "I'll be damned." He suddenly spoke as he found nothing… but could sense _something._

"What is it?"

Shane let Krystal go and looked around some more. He then got up off the bed and began to walk around. "He _knows _we're here!" Shane started to breathe heavily. "He can _see _us… AND hear us."

"How do you know?"

Shane looked to the door and saw a shadow disappear. "Because he's right outside the door. He's spying on you."

Krystal looked to the door. "He couldn't be."

"Of course he can. It's easy for him. He only has one eye… and its always watching."

Krystal curled up on her bed and closed her eyes. "Please stop Shane… you're scaring me."

"You don't know how scared I am at the moment either." Shane put his ear to the ground and could here clicking on the ground. "He knows we can hear him now. Don't make any sudden moves." Krystal did as she was told and Shane looked directly at the crack under the door. _He's there!_ Shane screamed in his mind. He could SEE the eye and at that point in time it struck more fear in him than anything else… and he had survived much worse. "I'll be damned." Shane repeated and watched as the eye disappeared and the shadow run off.

"What is it?" Krystal asked.

"I was right… he _is _watching us. He just ran off."

Krystal started to feel frightened. "I don't know if I can take this Shane."

"You should start leaving your door opened." Shane cautioned her. "He's good… better than most of the others." Shane complimented.

"What?"

Shane stood up and scratched his chin. "He's… different from most royalty." Shane noted aloud. "He was too quiet… and sneaky."

Krystal couldn't figure out what Shane was getting to but Shane was quick to figure this out by the expression on her face.

"Krystal," Shane concluded, "I think Wolf was once a thief."

Krystal didn't say anything. "What makes you say that?"

"The way he scampered off when he knew he was caught. That and he was just too damn quiet. No offense but Royalty ALWAYS has to make an entrance. Royalty is too loud when they walk. I could hear Jade approaching from a mile away. Wolf was too silent and stealth-like. He may be a prince but he has some experience in being a thief or a sneaker no doubt."

Krystal began to understand and then there was suddenly a knock at the door. "Come in." Krystal said and Jade walked into the room. Krystal looked to Shane, who had a look on his face that said 'I told you so'. Her attention went back to Jade who just stood there with her arms crossed.

"Shane, what are you doing?" Jade asked and made note that Shane was still in uniform and Krystal was in her nightgown. "Shouldn't you be at the dungeon?"

"Did you notice anything on your way here?" Shane ignored her question.

Jade rolled her eyes. "Well, besides me not seeing YOU coming in here umm--"

"I'm talking about with Wolf. Did you notice anything?"

"I saw him scamper back into his room." Jade answered. "Now why are you in here?"

"Because he was helping me with a problem." Krystal answered for him.

"Would that involve eating the watermelon?" Jade asked as she eyed it. "Once a thief always a thief." She smiled. "Don't worry I won't tell anyone but you better get back to the dungeon young vulpine. If you don't Wolf will certainly deal with you."

Shane made note of that and grabbed his glass of lemonade and walked out the door leaving the watermelon behind.

As Shane strolled out the door he made a mental note to be wary of Wolf. The lupine was clever… VERY clever. No wonder he knows so much. As Shane passed by Wolf's room he noticed a distinct difference. He looked at Wolf's bed to discover that Wolf wasn't there! Immediately Shane dropped the class to the ground and it shattered into a million pieces.

Shane wasn't as good at being sneaky the way Fox was but he was smart enough to know a few tricks of trade. Shane finally sighed. "OK Wolf, you win. Come out of hiding."

Shane stayed stable for a few minutes when he suddenly felt an arm wrap around his neck and a knife to his back. "Don't move!" Wolf said and began to drag Shane back to the kitchen.

"Listen to me and listen well." Wolf began to speak. "You're a bit of a nuisance if you ask me. Give me ten good reasons why I shouldn't report you to the King and Queen about who you really are!"

Wolf had a strong grip on him that almost seemed to be cutting off the circulation of Shane's blood.

Once in the kitchen Wolf managed to throw Shane to the ground face first. He then got down on his knees with the knife to Shane's neck. "I could blow your secret anytime and then you wouldn't get sentenced to the dungeon. Do you know that if you deceive the King and Queen the penalty is execution?" Shane grunted as he tried to shake his head. "Well, you and Shannon both have your lives on the line now. But fortunately, I'm not a sadistic wolf." He pressed the blunt side of the knife to the back of Shane's neck. "I can help you, if you will help me." Wolf said.

Shane was silent. "I won't help you!"

"You will if you value your Goddamn life!" Wolf pressed the blunt side of the knife up against his neck harder that the sharp edges started to draw blood. "And you will if you value Shannon's as well. What a shame it would be to lose Shannon, Larc, Krystal AND Fox on account of you!"

"You've got NOTHING on Fox, Krystal and Larc!"

"Oh, but I do." Wolf said and relieved the pressure on Shane's neck. "Fox is already up for execution. I may yet be able to save him if you cooperate. And Larc? Well, he's been sneaking food down to prisoners lately and that surely violates the guard's code, which can result in him being dismissed from the guards. And Krystal? Harboring a thief and deceiving her own mother and father. Surely that calls for some sort of punishment."

Shane finally stopped struggling. "You're a real bastard!"

"I know." Wolf cackled. "But you have one chance to save them… and yourself. But you have to help me!"

Shane didn't want to make this harder than it already is. He couldn't just give away the life of the friends he just got to know and love. He certainly wouldn't EVER give away Fox's life. He'd do anything to save Fox and after all the times Fox had saved Shane… now Shane had to do the same for Fox. Shane finally sighed and realized that he had no choice but to give in. "What is it you want?"

"I want to be King and I want to rule Cerina."

"Why? You already got sent from your own Kingdom."

"But Cerina has more! It's bigger, more powerful. It's full of riches as well! If I ruled Cerina I could amass to many things. Corneria is dead to me! Cerina is my future now!"

"What are you after in Cerina?"

"A world where I rule! You'd benefit in ways too. Imagine not having to live on the streets. Imagine if you were in the palace as a servant!"

"That still doesn't explain why you can't go back and rule your own Kingdom."

"When you're a thief like James McCloud nobody minds a small little theft here and there as long as its food but when you're a prince and a partner in crime to the most notorious thief in the world your kingdom WILL find you. Cerina is also the most powerful kingdom in the world and I won't have to live with the conscience of James on my head any longer."

"What are you trying to say?" Shane said.

"I was James McCloud's partner. I want to start a new life now in Cerina! I want to run from my old one and pretend it never happened in the richest kingdom in the world!" Wolf hissed.

To Shane this so far made no sense. But he did understand one thing. THIS was the fur that Fox had been searching for all his life and THIS was the fur that was responsible for James abandoning his family. Now Wolf was trying to erase his past and start a new future.

"Think about it Shane. You won't be responsible for the death of your friends and you'd be doing a great favor to your precious Krystal and you'd CERTAINLY be doing a favor for Fox. You want to save Fox, don't you?"

Shane could no longer resist. He sighed and finally gave in. Not to save his own tail but to save Fox. "What do you want me to do?"

"I want you to help me become King. I want you to convince Krystal to merry me!" Wolf spoke softly. The entire time Wolf's voice was calm as he gave Shane his orders. "And if you can't do that then I want you to get rid of the King and Queen." Shane's eyes bulged open but he knew Wolf wasn't finished yet. "I don't want you to kill them, as I said I'm not sadistic. I just want you to get rid of them. Do you understand?"

Shane spit on the ground to insult Wolf but this only made the lupine chuckle a bit. "I knew you'd see it my way… Partner."

* * *

A/N: So what now? Shane has nothing else to do… and I know, Fox hasn't done much but he's locked up and CAN'T do much, remember? He'll get out soon but in the mean time what's going to happen now? Shane now HAS to cooperate with Wolf or else… But anyway, let me know what you think. RR and enjoy!


	11. Author's Note

**A Note from the Author**

From Arlando

There have been a lot of questions, rumors and such flying around. My e-mail has been flooded with the same numerous questions: "Are you going to finish 'Beyond the Foxes Eyes' and 'The Vixen Princess" as well as "Why haven't you updated in such a long time?" And there's my favorite, "Do you have writer's block?"

Allow me to take time to answer these questions as well as fill you in on what's been going on around here.

First of all, I don't have writer's block. I already know everything about my stories (except how they end of course), and I already know how I'm going to climb to the ending. So the answer to the last question is no, I don't have writer's block. I haven't had writer's block in a long time when it concerns my fan fictions.

Now for the other two questions. Why haven't I updated in such a long time? I just haven't had the time to write! I've been busy (mostly arriving home from school around midnight or so). I've been crammed with homework and editing jobs for my yearbook. Mostly though, I'm trying to graduate and get out of high-school.

But now the question really is, do I WANT to update? I've lately taken a liking to my creative writing class at school. I realized that I don't really want to do fan fiction stories anymore. So at this point in time I myself don't even know if I'm going to finish. And if I do, it'll be clear into second quarter of 2005 before they're actually done.

This isn't meant to discourage people in anyway whatsoever. I know a lot of you have been waiting very patiently. But the truth is I don't know if I'm going to finish these stories. I thought I'd let you all know. There's a possibility I might continue. But as I said, you'd have to be willing to wait a little longer. Whether or not you choose to stay that long is up to you. I'm always striving to entertain a reader with my stories but I'd first want it to come out the way I want it to. So bear with me. If I finish, it'll be seven or so months from now. If I haven't updated by July 2005 then you can naturally assume I left the fics to die in the dust.

I love writing the fics, I really do. But at the moment I'm swamped. It's surprising I've found time to write this note to you all. I already get little sleep as it is; I'd hate to present you all with something horrible because I was too drowsy to realize what the hell it was I was writing. Give me a couple more months and I'll get the train moving again.

Truly Yours,

Arlando


End file.
